A New Life
by BladeCapashen
Summary: What if Dynasty Warriors existed today?
1. A New Life

B/C: What am I ever going to do; all the Dynasty Warriors seemed to have vanished... WHY!?!?!?!?

Zhou Yu appears in a ghostly form.

Zhou Yu: It's because in the story you kinda killed us all off, so... YOU BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING fast.

Blade puts some papers down and Zhou Yu takes a peek at them.

Zhou Yu: WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

B/C: I was taking a little vacation from writing and from you guys, but I think it's time to change things around. For today I shall do something that my readers will think is shocking.

Zhou Yu: JUST PUT THE STORY UP ALREADY!!!

B/C: Okay... here it is my readers; I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 1: A New Life for One... A New Beginning for Two!!!

It was a bright, sunny day in China. School has let students out for the summer. Archaeologists are out on the field finding more and more artifacts of different Ancient Chinese civilizations. One Archaeologist was from America, her name is Alexandria Capashen; her son Daniel Capashen came to China to spend another summer with his mother. What Daniel did not realize is that his life would change this day.

At the dig site...

The Archaeologist start to go on their lunch break, but Alexandria stayed behind because she was close to finding something. Daniel waited for his mother in the break room. All the other Archaeologist started going home after lunch, but Alexandria did not return. So, Daniel walked outside and began to search for her. About 30 minutes later he found his mother still hard at work.

Daniel: "Mom, I been waiting for you in the break room, but you never came. Everyone else went home. I think we should be going as well."

Alexandria: "I guess you are right. I was hoping to uncover this tomb today, but it is a lot tougher than it seems. I guess I will have to try again... tomorrow..."

Alexandria passes out from all her hard work in the hot weather.

Daniel: "Ohh no!!! Mom are you okay?"

Daniel quickly rushes to his mother's side, but before he got to her the ground suddenly collapsed underneath him and he fell under into a dark room. Minutes later Daniel got back up slowly with minor injuries.

Daniel: "Ohh man that hurt!!!"

He looks around the room.

Daniel: "Where am I?"

He walks forward slowly in the dark room. He bumps into something. His hands go up slowly to feel what he bumped into.

Daniel: "Hmm... it feels like a crypt made of some type of smooth stone. There is an inscription on the side, good thing I studied the Chinese language. From what I can tell it says, "Here lies Zhou Yu." This is interesting, I read about him last night from an ancient book by Zhuge Liang and it was said that only a few know where Zhou Yu's tomb really is."

He gets this overwhelming sense of wanting to open the tomb. He begins to try to open the crypt, but nothing happens. Daniel kept trying over and over to open it. Finally he fell to his knees and he punched the crypt with his fist. The tomb began to shake and the crypt slowly began to open. Light from the sun reached the crypt; inside was a skeleton holding onto a sword with his right hand. Daniel reached out with his right hand and touched the sword. The sword began to glow and a beam of light shot out from the sword and up into the sky. Daniel watched the light as it went higher and higher, but suddenly someone grabbed his right arm. Daniel turned to see who had grabbed him and it was the skeleton. Daniel had a shocked expression, and then the beam of light that shot out came back and hit the skeleton. The force sent Daniel flying back; he somehow took the sword that the skeleton was holding onto. Daniel stuck the sword into the ground and that was able to stop him from flying into the wall. He planted his feet to the ground and then looked up. The skeleton seemed to have vanished into thin air. Daniel pulled the sword back out of the ground and it began to glow. It was so bright that it lit up the entire tomb. He looked around and then had this since to turn around. When he turned around there was a man holding a sword in his right hand. He had long flowing brown hair, a red bandana around his head, brown eyes, and some type of red clothing. Suddenly a latter was thrown down into the tomb.

Mysterious voice from above: "GRAB THE LATTER QUICKLY!!!"

Daniel quickly reached out with his left hand and grabbed onto the ladder. He was quickly pulled up. By the time he had made it to the surface no one else was around and his mother began to get up. Daniel quickly dragged her away from the hole and brought her to the break room.

Alexandria: "Ohh... Daniel, what happened?"

Daniel: "Well you were working too hard and you must have passed out, but I must say that you got close to finding something."

Daniel shows his mother the sword. His mother was shocked.

Alexandria: "This is amazing, we found the Sword of Light!!!"

Daniel: "Yeah, we sure did mom. Let us take this home and study it more there."

Alexandria: "I agree and you will drive us home, I am in no condition to be driving."

Daniel helped his mother outside and to the car. Then once they were both inside the car and secured in their seats Daniel cranked up the car and drove home. The sky began to get cloudy and the sound of thunder could be heard.

Daniel: "This sure is strange how quickly the weather changed."

A few minutes pass and they both finally make it home. Daniel helps his mother into the house and unlocks the door. Then he helps his mother to her bed, tucks her in, and closes the door to her room. He goes back out to the car and gets the Sword of Light from the back seat. He steps back inside the house and suddenly gets this strange sense. He looks down and sees a new set of wet shoe prints on the floor. He follows them and then finds a pair of shoes on the floor. Lighting struck and the loud sound of thunder can be heard. Daniel twirled around and saw the man from the tomb. He quickly charges at Daniel and tries to strike at him with his sword, but Daniel blocks the blow with his sword.

Mysterious Man: "I do not know how you have the Sword of Light, but be assured I will get it back and combine it again with my Ancient Sword."

Daniel: "Combine it again?"

Mysterious Man: "I know you must be working for Cao Cao, so do not try to play your tricks on me."

Daniel: "Cao Cao, but his body was never found after he feel with Xiao Qiao."

Mysterious Man: "Ha, I knew it, you are working with that mad man."

Daniel: "I have no idea of what you are talking about, but you will not come into this home with such disrespect."

Daniel knocks the sword out of the man's hand. The mysterious man hits the floor and Daniel quickly points the tip of the blade's sword at the man's neck.

Mysterious Man: "Go ahead and kill me, then tell Cao Cao that you have finally killed Zhou Yu of Wu.

Daniel drops the Sword of Light on his couch and extends his hand.

Daniel: "Well Zhou Yu of Wu, I am Daniel Capashen, I have only read about Cao Cao and the horrible pain he has brought upon you."

Zhou Yu: "How would you know such a thing?"

Daniel: "Well, I have lots of things to tell you, so let me fix you some coffee and we can discuss things."

Zhou Yu: "Okay, umm may I ask you a question?"

Daniel: "Sure, go right ahead."

Zhou Yu: "What is coffee?"

Daniel laughs.

Daniel: "Well, I can explain that to you and other things as well."

Zhou Yu reaches out for Daniel's hand and Daniel helps him up. Daniel begins to tell him everything that he knows and shows Zhou Yu how much has changed all this time. Zhou Yu was very fascinated about everything, including video games. Daniel told Zhou Yu so much that time just flew by and it became nighttime, but neither one of them got tired and so Daniel keep going on about things.  
Elsewhere in a dark cave...

A dark figure begins to chant and do some strange dance around a fire. This made the weather get worse and worse. Then when he was done some sort of portal opened up out of thin air and then a man and a young woman came out of it.

Mysterious Woman: "Ha, look like you efforts to kill me Cao Cao have failed."

Cao Cao: "You know Xiao Qiao, I still have a sword so I can still carry out my ambition.

Dark Voice: "Still the same man I see, killing off innocent little kids or people."

Cao Cao: "That voice, it cannot be!!!"

Dark Voice: "Yes, it is I Guo Jia!!!"

Cao Cao: "How is that possible?"

Guo Jia: "Well, everyone thought I died after I ran my burning ship into Zhou Yu's. Fortunately I survived and ended up inside of this cave. I thought that I would die here, but I found this wonderful black book. It has the power to let me live forever with a spell, it also allowed me to bring you forward in time. I did not expect you to bring company on your journey to the future."

Cao Cao: "Well, Zhou Yu was quite the swordsman that day and if I was going to die, then I thought I would take someone with me."

Guo Jia: "A nice back up plan my lord."

Cao Cao: "So, tell me of this future that you brought me into."

Mysterious Dark Voice #2: "Actually Cao Cao, I am here to help you with that."

A man steps out from the shadows. He is dressed in an expensive suit, with some expensive shoes, haircut, watch, and you name it.

Guo Jia: "Allow me to introduce Siyi Ma or should I say Sima Yi of Wei. He is not like the Sima Yi you use to know in the past, this one owns the biggest business in China. Do not worry though he does know about his past life, he knows it so well he could tell it as if it happened yesterday."

Siyi Ma: "A pleasure to serve you again Cao Cao."

Cao Cao: "Now how did this come to be?"

Guo Jia: "Simple, the book allowed me to find all of your general's, restore their past life memories, and so on like that. I did not even have to leave this cave, because the book also allows me to channel my thoughts into other people's minds."

Cao Cao: "Excellent!!!"

Cao Cao evilly grins and then ties up Xiao Qiao. Siyi Ma escorts Cao Cao who is dragging Xiao Qiao along and Guo Jia out of the cave and to the surface. All of them then get inside of a limo and ride off into the ever so populated China.

The End for Chapter 1

B/C: Well?

Zhou Yu: Well, what?

B/C: How was it?

Zhou Yu: It was good, and it is great to be back. Since some jerk killed me off.

B/C: Ohh do not get angsty on me right now.

Zhou Yu: I'm not angsting!!!

B/C: You are soo-making angst for me right now.

Zhou Yu: Fine.

B/C: Okay, now that you are beaten again I can move along. I hope my readers enjoy this new story and if you read Zhou Yu's Journey, then this story will pay off in the end... trust me. Besides your already shocked, so you will become more shocked near the end. So I hope you all read, review and enjoy. Till next time. 


	2. America WHY?

B/C: If you are new to reading this story please read the other story that I posted first, then come and read this story. It will help you to understand it better. For those of you that have read my story, then you should understand how the story is going.

Zhou Yu: Okay Blade, remember what the therapist said.

Blade turns to look at Zhou Yu with a bloody knife in his hand.

B/C: Was that before or after something bad happened?

Zhou Yu: Umm, I think after the stabbing ended.

B/C: Well, I am just reminding the people that did not ever read to Zhou Yu's Journey to read it and I am helping out everyone that did read it with this story. Then that is all... no more helping or reminding.

Zhou Yu: Hmm, I guess what you did was reasonable, but must you continue holding the bloody knife.

Blade throws the knife into the kitchen and gives Zhou Yu a mean look.

B/C: What knife?

Zhou Yu: I did not say anything about a knife; I was saying that the story should start.

B/C: I agree. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2 - America... WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?

A week has passed since Daniel and Zhou Yu met. In this time they both became the best of friends and Daniel has promised to help Zhou Yu in finding some trace of Xiao Qiao. Alexandria also helped and mentioned that there may be some clues at the museum that she works for. The only problem is that this museum is in America, so how can you get an ancient warrior an airplane ticket and clearance to America. Alexandria and Daniel are about to have a very rough time.

The sun rises slowly on a beautiful day in China. Zhou Yu is already awake and preparing breakfast, he is preparing coffee, bacon, eggs, grits, and toast. Alexandria walks into the kitchen.

Zhou Yu: "Morning Mrs. Capashen!"

Alexandria: "Good morning Lord Zhou Yu and please call me Alex!"

Zhou Yu: "Very well, and by all means Mrs.... I mean Alex, call me Zhou Yu!"

Alexandria: "As you wish, I see you prepared a lovely breakfast this morning."

Zhou Yu: "Yes I have. Please eat to your hearts desire."

Alexandria: "Don't mind if I do."

Alexandria gets out a plate. She takes one piece of toast, some eggs, and a few pieces of bacon. Daniel then walks into the kitchen.

Daniel: "Morning mom and Zhou Yu!"

Alexandria: "Good morning my special son!"

She kisses him on the cheek.

Zhou Yu: "Good morning Daniel! By the way how come I do not get any kisses?"

Alexandria kisses Zhou Yu on the cheek.

Alexandria: "There happy now, you no longer have to be jealous of Daniel getting kisses on the cheek."

Zhou Yu pouts.

Zhou Yu: "I'm not jealous... okay maybe I was."

Zhou Yu quickly grabs a plate. He takes one piece of toast, some eggs, grits, and a few pieces of bacon. Once he is done Daniel grabs the biggest plate and takes anything left over. Then they all proceeded to the dinning room and sat down. Each one of them had a tall glass of milk, orange juice, and coffee.

Daniel: "Hey Zhou Yu, I will trade you my orange juice for your grits."

Zhou Yu: "You are a poor trader you know that. No deal."

Daniel: "Ahh nurts!!!"

Time passes and everyone at the table finishes their meal at the same time, Daniel had to work a bit quicker since he had more to eat. Then once they put away their dishes, they head back to the dinning room table to talk.

Alexandria: "Okay, I know you boys wanted to go to America, so that master Zhou Yu could maybe find a clue at the museum that I work for. The problem is that Zhou Yu has nothing to prove that he was born around this time. Even though he was not actually born in this time, I am just saying he needs certain requirements."

Daniel: "Maybe we can just ship him with his weapon to the museum."

Alexandria: "No that would be mean and the museum checks what is inside once it arrives, so what will we have to do is falsify some information. It will be difficult, but I am sure we can do this and we should start right away."

Daniel: "Okay, let us get going then. Once we put on some decent clothes instead of our bed time clothes."

All of them get changed and then once done they get into the car to go and try to make Zhou Yu a citizen of China... somehow. Meanwhile at Siyi Ma's huge business EWI, a limo pulls up in front of it. Siyi Ma gets out first and summons 2 of his guards to come outside. One brings a long dark robe and the other brings a business suit and a tranquilizer gun. Siyi Ma grabs the gun and then re-enters the limo, he shoots a dart into Xiao Qiao's arm. She then passes out.

Cao Cao: "What sort of sorcery is this?"

Siyi Ma: "It is no sorcery my lord, this is a tranquilizer gun."

Cao Cao: "Fool, why did you kill her?"

Siyi Ma: "I didn't. She is asleep till the drug wears off. Wait here for a moment."

Siyi Ma tosses the gun aside and steps out of the limo to grab the robe and business suit, and then he gets back into the limo.

Siyi Ma: "Here is your robe Lord Guo Jia and here is something to drawn off attention from yourself my lord."

Guo Jia grabs the robe and puts it on and then steps outside. Siyi Ma also steps out and summons his secretary to come outside. She walks out slowly and then steps into the limo and shuts the door. Moments later the door opens and she steps out dragging Xiao Qiao with her into the building. Cao Cao then steps out and he is all dress up in a nice business suit, gelled hair, clean shaved, and the works.

Siyi Ma: "I hope she was fulfilled her duties well my lord."

Cao Cao: "Indeed!"

Siyi Ma: "Well then, let me be the first to welcome you to EWI my lord or should I say welcome to Wei. All that was done was a little change in the order of the letters."

Cao Cao: "How much of the vast lands of China are under my rule?"

Siyi Ma: "You must mean EWI's. Well all of China actually."

Cao Cao grabs Siyi Ma's throat.

Cao Cao: "The land is mine fool and you will learn that well!"

Guo Jia: "My lord, please. Now is not the time and Sima Yi or should I say Siyi Ma is still as valuable as he was in the past."

Cao Cao lets go of Siyi Ma's throat. Siyi Ma starts to cough some and gasp for air.

Siyi Ma: "I am sorry to anger you my lord. Please follow me."

Siyi Ma walks up and opens the glass door. Cao Cao walks in with Guo Jia following him and then SiYi Ma right after. Meanwhile, at the American Embassy in China...

High in Office Person: "I am sorry to say this but there is no way we can give this Zhou Yu person a green card into China. He has hardly any records for me to look up and all the information you have given me is still not enough. I apologize again."

Daniel: "Wonderful!"

Alexandria: "Well, we better get going Daniel. Thank you for your help sir."

Alexandria picks up the information papers that she let the man look at and she put them in her purse. Daniel went to open the door and as his mother turned and walked out the door she bumped into a strange man.

Alexandria: "Ohh, I am so sorry sir!"

Strange Man #1: "It is okay Miss. No harm was done."

Alexandria bows to the man and then continues down the hall and Daniel quickly follows her. Another strange figure appears out of the hallway near the first strange man.

Strange Man #2: "Well Prime Minister, it is lucky none of them had you know who with them or that they did not recognize you."

Strange Man #1: "Yes, but still we have to help them."

The strange men walk into the office.

High in Office Person: "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Strange Man #1: "You can help those people that just left a few minutes ago."

High in Office Person: "I am sorry, but they do not have the necessary papers or information to get what they need for that man."

The strange man places an envelope on the man's desk and on it there is the seal of The United States. The man opens up the envelope, reads the letter and then gasp.

High in Office Person: "I will get it this task done for the President as soon as possibly."

Strange Man #1: "Thank you for your cooperation."

The strange man exits the room and the High in office person starts on his task. The day passes and it is now nighttime. Daniel and Zhou Yu are watching TV and Alexandria is at the dinning room table with lots of paper work. Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

Zhou Yu: "I'll get it!"

Zhou Yu rushes to the door and opens it, but when he looks outside no one is around. Then he looks down and sees a package. He picks it up and walks back inside, closing the door behind him.

Daniel: "What is it Zhou Yu?"

Zhou Yu: "A package, I think it is for me."

Daniel walks over to Zhou Yu and so does Alexandria.

Alexandria: "What could it possibly be?"

Zhou Yu opens it and reaches inside. He pulls out a green card and two airplane tickets.

Zhou Yu: "Is this what I think it is? But, I thought I could not get one."

Alexandria: "This seems too odd, but I guess you boys get a chance to go to America now."

Zhou Yu: "Hurray!"

Daniel and his mom talked about how strange this was after Zhou Yu went off to bed, but neither one of them knew why this happened. They soon went to bed too and fell asleep. Morning came and there was no time for breakfast, so everyone but Alexandria had to pack up for the flight today. Once packed and ready Daniel and Zhou Yu took their luggage to the car. Everyone got into the car and they drove off to the Airport. When they arrived Alexandria parked the car and they all got out and got the luggage and carted inside. As they were putting their luggage on the revolving belt, Zhou Yu was suddenly called to pick up the nearest phone to him. He walked over to a yellow phone and picked it up.

Zhou Yu: "Hello."

Strange Man #1: "You must be proud now Lord Zhou Yu. You are finally going out to see more of the world."

Zhou Yu: "Who is this?"

Strange Man #1: "You know who I am, but now is not the time to talk about it. You must go to America to start your journey to find Xiao Qiao. She is in this time, but you will need to find people along your journey to help you get her back."

Zhou Yu: "Zhu..."

Strange Man #1: "Take care my lord and have a safe journey, we will be following you."

The strange man hangs up the phone and then Zhou Yu hangs it up as well. Alexandria is calling out to Zhou Yu to catch the flight before it leaves. He quickly goes over to her and they say their goodbyes, as well as Daniel. Then both of them board the airplane and then two strange men enter behind them and then the door is closed. Daniel and Zhou Yu both got tickets in the first class section of the airplane. A few minutes later everyone was told to fasten their seat belts and not too long after that the airplane began to take off for America. They were finally going to find some more clues, but Zhou Yu had to constantly think about what the man on the phone told him. About how Xiao Qiao was here in this time, one way or another he was going to find her.

The End

B/C: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the story.

Zhou Yu starts throwing up.

Zhou Yu: I need and air-sickness bag...

B/C: Well I better tend to him. So please read, review, and enjoy! Till next time!

UPDATE!!! As of November 1st, 2004

B/C: I will not go back and change Da Qiao's name, besides her name is actually better if you have it as Diao Qiao. It kind of has a flow to it and it is funny. It is also how I said her name since day one of playing Dynasty Warriors 3. I also hate being corrected. So what the heck I will go back this one time to fix her name. Ohh one more thing, where do you put off saying Zhou Yu is acting like Zhou Yu. How would you be/feel if you were brought back to life from far off in the past to today's world? Yes Zhou Yu is a little different, but if anything Daniel is acting more like Sun Ce than anyone else in this story. Anyway I will carry on with my 3rd Chapter and hopefully nothing bad will happen... AGAIN!!! 


	3. Catfight!

B/C: What joy, a new chapter!

Zhou Yu: Indeed! By the way whoever said I sounded/ or acted like Sun Ce is wrong. Like Blade said, Daniel is acting more like Sun Ce than anyone.

Blade turns around and begins to choke Zhou Yu.

B/C: I act nothing like Sun Ce, I am just very hungry at times.

Zhou Yu smirks.

Zhou Yu: Well my job is done, now I own you.

Blade holds the new chapter in his hands like he is about to tear it.

Zhou Yu: No don't!!!

B/C: Then revise what you said.

Zhou Yu: Blade owns me.

B/C: More like pwns you.

Blade laughs.

B/C: Well time to start the story.

Chapter 3- Catfight!!!

Zhou Yu's face is stuck to the window, looking down at all the amazing sites and wakes up Daniel every now and then to ask what is he looking at. Daniel groans and constantly tells him it is the Statue of Liberty. Then the flight attendant over hears him and looks out the window to tell Zhou Yu what he is actually looking at.

Flight Attendant: "This would be Las Vegas sir."

Zhou Yu: "Amazing, such beauty cannot be surpassed."

The flight attendant blushes a little.

Daniel: "It's the Statue of Liberty, now if you do not mind... GO TO SLEEP!!!"

Flight Attendant: "Sir, I guess your friend is right, it will only be a while longer until we get to San Francisco."

Zhou Yu: "Very well, could you get me a pillow please?"

Flight Attendant: "Certainly sir!"

She goes to get him a pillow and brings it back to him.

Zhou Yu: "Thank you very much... Wow, this pillow is really soft."

Flight Attendant: "I got it especially for you sir, have a good nights rest."

Zhou Yu: "Thank you again, you have been to kind."

Zhou Yu slowly closes his eyes and then falls asleep. About an hour or two passes and the sun begins to rise from the horizon. The Captain makes an announcement over his intercom.

Captain: "We will soon be landing in San Francisco and you will all be departing soon, I hope you all enjoyed this flight and have a good day."

Daniel and Zhou Yu are still asleep in their seats. Daniel's hand is in Zhou Yu's face and Zhou Yu is gnawing on his hand. Zhou Yu bites down hard and Daniel wakes up and pops Zhou Yu in the face.

Zhou Yu: "No saki please!!!"

Daniel: "You bit my hand."

Zhou Yu: "Well it is not my fault that I had a dream about eating dinner with my wife and then it just so happens that your hand is right there in my face."

Daniel: "Ohh hush!!!"

Daniel looks out the window.

Daniel: "We are getting closer. Until we get there we could play some Halo. I just love first class with it's loving movie, food, and gaming qualities."

Zhou Yu: "Indeed, I just hope you won't become a sore loser like last time."

Daniel: "We shall see who the loser is today!!!"

Both open up the back of the seats in front of them and begin to play Halo. 20 minutes pass and Zhou Yu was pouting to himself, while Daniel smiled. The plane began to land.

Zhou Yu: "Good game!!!"

Daniel: "Indeed, because... I AM THE WINNER!!!"

The plane lands and comes to a complete stop not long after and all the passengers begin to get off.

Flight Attendant: "Farewell and have a good day!!!"

Zhou Yu bows to the flight attendant and then gets off the plane, Daniel followed behind him. When they both made it inside, they had to wait on their luggage, and then they had to find their ride home. A sign was held up high saying "Welcome home Daniel!!!"

Daniel: "Nick!!!"

Nick: "Daniel!!!"

Zhou Yu: "Hurray!!!"

Nick: "Son of a..."

Daniel covers Nick's mouth.

Daniel: "Eww!!! Now do not say what I think you about to say...okay!!!"

Daniel takes his hand away from Nick's mouth.

Nick: "Sellout!!!"

Daniel: "NICK WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?!?!?!?"

Nick: "Well it is true!!!"

Zhou Yu: "Daniel, what does Nick mean by "Sellout"?"

Daniel: "He plays too much of Dynasty Tactics 2 and you never join his side in the game."

Zhou Yu: "I am sorry Mr. Nick."

Nick: "Yeah you better be, you weakling!"

Daniel hits Nick in the head.

Daniel: "Nick, shut it. Zhou Yu, do not apologize. Now can we get moving to where we need to be, please?"

Familiar Voice: "So you have come all this way and you do not even want to be with the one you love?"

Daniel: "Christy, you came with Nick?"

Christy: "Of course I did, because I missed you so much."

Daniel: "I missed you to sweetie and of course I want to be with you. I just wanted to surprise you tonight."

Christy: "Your so sweet Daniel!!!"

Daniel hands Christy a present.

Christy: "What is this?"

Daniel: "Open it and find out!!!"

Christy slowly tears the blue wrapping paper from her present to reveal a black box. She opens the black box and inside is a locket and on the front it says "I Love You", she opens it up and on the left side is a picture of her and on the right is a picture of Daniel. She cries a little and has a big smile on her face.

Christy: "I love you too Daniel, thank you!!!"

Christy wraps her arms around Daniel's neck and then they both kiss. Nick turns away in disgust and Zhou Yu stares off and is reminded of the times he had with Xiao Qiao, then he was reminded of how Cao Cao took that all away and that scream he heard Xiao Qiao make as she fell off the side of the castle. Zhou Yu clenches his fist and a tear runs down his face.

Zhou Yu: "I will find you Xiao Qiao!!!"

Daniel turns around and put one arm around Christy's waist.

Daniel: "Do not worry Zhou Yu, we will find her... I promise."

Zhou Yu: "Thank you Daniel."

Daniel: "Come let us all go to the museum."

Nick: "Wait all of us together, with the annoying girl... not again!!!"

Christy gives Nick a horrible look, then flashes her claws.

Nick: "Epp!!! Don't hurt me!!! Daniel save me!!!"

Christy: "No Daniel, let me hurt him!!!"

Daniel: "Ahh, just like the good old days!!! I am driving!!!"

Christy: "Shotgun!!!"

Zhou Yu: "Curses!!!"

Daniel walks out of the airport with his arm around Christy. Zhou Yu and Nick followed behind them carrying the entire luggage.

Daniel: "You brought my... TANK!!!"

Nick: "You mean Hummer?"

Daniel: "No, I mean your mom!!! Now get in."

All the men put the luggage into the Hummer, while Christy waited inside the truck. Then Daniel got into his captain's chair. Zhou Yu and Nick got into the back seats. Daniel cranked up his truck and headed out.

Christy: "So what is at the museum sweetie?"

Daniel: "Some clues or maybe some answers for Zhou Yu to help him find his wife."

Christy: "What happened to his wife?"

Daniel: "Zhou Yu, I think you should answer this question. There is plenty of time to tell her before we get there."

Zhou Yu: "Well it all started at the battle of Chi Bi..."

Zhou Yu began to tell his story. By the time they arrived at the museum Zhou Yu was done and Christy ended up crying.

Daniel: "Are you okay babe?"

Christy: "I will be."

Daniel opens his glove box and pulls out a tissue.

Christy: "Thank you! I see we have arrived."

Daniel pulls into a parking spot and everyone gets out of the truck. Inside a woman stares down out of the window right at them and waves at Daniel.

Daniel: "It's Ms. Zandra Jace!"

Daniel waves back to her and she smirks. She walks away from the window and pick up the phone and then she begins to dial a number.

Zandra: "Put me through to Siyi Ma?"

Siyi Ma picks up the phone.

Siyi Ma: "Yes, this better be important."

Zandra: "Sir, you will never believe this... but Zhou Yu is here."

Siyi Ma: "Impossible, he died. Unless that blasted Zhuge Liang has interfered like he has in the past. I have no other doubts it is definitely his doing. Take them out."

Zandra: "As you wish."

Siyi Ma: "Do not fail me."

Zandra: "I won't!!!"

She hangs up the phone and then opens a wooden box that rested on her desk. A long flute was inside of the box; she pulled it out and then hid it behind her back. She walked slowly to her door, opened it, and proceeded to complete her mission. Meanwhile, Daniel, Christy, Nick, and Zhou Yu walked into the museum. Then a voice echoed from above them.

Zandra: "Welcome, Daniel!!! What brings you here today with so many friends."

Daniel: "Ms. Zandra, we are just going to be looking at some old artifacts that was sent here by my mother in China."

Zandra: "Not a problem, how is your mother doing?"

Daniel: "She is fine, I am sure she misses me a lot. Then again she might just be busy working hard."

Zandra: "Yes she works very hard."

Zhou Yu gets this strange feeling. He then whispers something to Daniel.

Zhou Yu: "Daniel, something is wrong here. I think it has to be something with her, I just have this strange feeling of not trusting her."

Zandra starts walking downstairs with the flute hidden behind her.

Daniel: "You do not have to help us Ms. Zandra. I know my way around, I have been here many times."

Zandra: "Indeed, you were always cute when you were little. I can remember it like yesterday. Then you grew up into such a fine, cute, handsome man."

Daniel: "Yeah, that I am!!!"

Christy hits Daniel in the back of the head.

Daniel: "Ouchy!!!"

Christy: "Just stopping you from thinking about yourself instead of me."

Zandra: "Such a cute couple too... but..."

Zandra finishes walking downstairs and then slowly reveals her flute.

Daniel: "But what? And what is that?"

Zandra: "This flute was used long ago by a woman of Wei, named Zhen Ji. Her spirit has been reborn, thanks to an old friend of the past. I am sure Lord Zhou Yu knows very well of who I speak of or maybe he would have a hard time remembering that."

Zhou Yu: "Cao Cao!!!"

Zandra: "No, Cao Cao was only brought to this time for a purpose. It was someone else that made all the Wei generals reborn and that someone else also brought Cao Cao into this world. Unfortunately you will not be alive long enough to ever get closer to Cao Cao or should I say in Zhou Yu's case...Xiao Qiao!!!"

Zhou Yu clenches his fist.

Zhou Yu: "Return her at once!!!"

Zandra: "If she were here I would have killed her, but she is not here. No more talking now, it is time for you all to die!"

Familiar voice: "Do not touch my son!!!"

Daniel: "Mom!!!"

Alexandria begins to run and then suddenly jumps high into the air over Daniel and his friends. Everyone notices that she is carrying a war hammer with her.

Zandra: "What is this nonsense!?!?!?!?"

Alexandria: "The Wei general's spirits were not the only ones reborn Zhen Ji."

Zandra: "Yue Ying!!!"

Zandra gets this ugly look on her face and proceeds to kill Alexandria. Alexandria quickly rushes to Zandra and both suddenly end up in a weapon dead lock.

Daniel: "First, what is my mother doing here and why does she carry a war hammer? Second, what is this about Zhen Ji and Yue Ying? Third, I did not know my mother was so cool."

Nick: "Dude, I knew your mom was cool."

Daniel: "Yeah sure!!!"

Zandra pushes Alexandria back and then kicks Alexandria in the chest. Alexandria falls to the ground and Zandra jumps high up into the air and comes down with an attack. Alexandria quickly rolls to the side and then swings her war hammer towards Zandra's legs. Zandra screamed really loud as the war hammer took both of her legs off right at the knees. She then falls to the ground and hits it hard. The flute flew out of her hand, hit the wall and broke. Blood gushes out of her whatever is left of her leg and she cries.

Zandra: "Look at what you have done to me!?!?!?!?"

Alexandria: "I like the new look and besides you were always on your feet. Now you don't have any."

Zandra: "Go to hell!!!"

Alexandria raises her war hammer high up into the air and brings it down into Zandra's back and killing her instantly.

Alexandria: "After you Zhen Ji!!!"

Daniel and his friends stand there in shock. Zhou Yu on the other hand is unaffected. Alexandria looks at Daniel.

Alexandria: "My job is done, except there is one thing I have left to say... Daniel you are not my real son."

Daniel: "Wha..."

Christy quickly wraps her arms around Daniel to comfort him.

Alexandria: "Your mother told me to watch over you, till the day that you were able to understand your destiny. Which is to help Zhou Yu find his wife and to stop Cao Cao from ruling the world, I still love you though Daniel!"

Daniel: "Why me and How did you get here so fast?"

Alexandria: "The first question I cannot answer, but the second one I can. I rode in second class on the same flight you two were on."

Daniel: "I have nothing else to say, but I still love you and I do not care if you are not my real mother, because deep down no one else can replace you mom."

Alexandria: "Aww your so sweet... son. I love you too!!!"

Daniel: "Well now what?"

Alexandria: "There where no clues here except Zandra, you next mission is to find your uncle. He is a biker and spends his time everyday riding around from bar to bar in New Mexico."

Daniel: "My uncle?"

Alexandria: "Yes he worked with the secret service once for the current President. I cannot tell you every piece of information however, the rest is up to you to find out."

Daniel: "Very well, Zhou Yu any ideas yet on who is behind this?"

Zhou Yu: "Only one name runs through my mind... Cao Cao!!!"

Alexandria: "Your close Zhou Yu, but it is actually one of his officers. I was told to give you a clue. He survived an event that he caused after you successfully deployed a certain tactic long ago."

Zhou Yu: "A confusing clue, but I guess it is the best I can get... thank you!!!"

Alexandria: "Hurry now, there is not much time to be standing around."

Daniel: "Will you be joining us?"

Alexandria: "Only for the final battle, I must report back to..."

Daniel: "Report to who?"

Alexandria jumps over their heads again and runs outside. Everyone quickly follows, but by the time they made it outside she vanished.

Daniel: "This is confusing!!!"

Nick: "Yeah, I think I will just go home and forget about all of this."

Daniel pulls on Nick's collar.

Daniel: "Sorry but everyone that was here has some purpose, and that would be all of us."

Christy: "Yeah, I get to spend more time with you and adventure."

Daniel: "Indeed. Shall we get going?"

Zhou Yu: "Yes, we should!"

Christy: "I will go where ever you go sweetie!"

Nick: "I guess, so..."

Daniel hits Nick in the head.

Nick: "Okay, I will go."

Daniel: "Good let us go!"

Daniel and his friends start walking to his truck and all get in. Daniel cranks up the truck and rides off to New Mexico.

Nick: "Won't we need a map?"

Daniel: "We will do that once we get to a gas station Nick!!!"

Nick: "Okay!!!"

Zhou Yu: "Guo Jia..."

Daniel: "What did you say Zhou Yu?"

Zhou Yu: "Nothing, just mumbling to myself."

Daniel: "Alright."

Our hero's and heroin journey off to New Mexico, but stop at a gas station to get a map and many supplies for the long drive. Daniel is both confused and sad. The woman that was supposedly his real mother all of his life, is not his real mother but yet a warrior. He is also confused about what he has to do with all of this, but has a feeling that everyone that was there and that heard all of that is connected. Zhou Yu thinks the same way, only he has not told Daniel. Zhou Yu however does realize who is behind this, but he is not too sure yet. Just about everyone is confused, but they still ride forth to New Mexico to find Daniel's Uncle. Will they find him before something bad happens? Find out next time.

B/C: Another great story for the history books.

Zhou Yu: Indeed!!!

B/C: All characters first and last names are just made up by the way. If anyone actually has the name then I seriously do not know him or her and it is just pure coincidence. Any who, I hope you all read, review, and enjoy! Till next time... 


	4. The Stalwart Biker

B/C: I would just like to take time to say this to my reviewer. If you are going to say something bad about my story, then please keep those comments to yourself. Like someone that just recently wrote something. You also do not have to read the story if you do not want to.

Zhou Yu: However, we would love many reviewers and fans. Kind of like Fable, we are doing good deeds and people go to like cheer them on.

B/C: Speak for yourself on that one, I kill everything I can in that game. Darkness pulsates from my very being, I eat baby flesh, I drink blood like it were wine, I...

Zhou Yu shakes Blade.

Zhou Yu: Snap out of it Blade!!!

B/C: Thanks. Well better start the story, please remember to keep anything mean, rude, or anything bad to yourselves please while you review. I also turned off the anonymous reviews. Please have a signed review. Thank you. Change that, anonymous reviews are accepted. Keep they nice and clean, meaning do not be cruel, mean or say bad things please. Thank you, now to our story.

Chapter 4- The Stalwart Biker

Our adventurers finally make it to New Mexico after a day or two worth of driving. They stopped to check into a hotel and get rested up to go out that night. Nick took a single room as well as Zhou Yu. Daniel and Christy got a room with a single Queen's sized bed. Unfortunately the rooms where all side by side and each had a door going into the next room. Zhou Yu opened up both doors and visited Nick first, then visited Daniel and Christy.

Daniel: "Ohh I just love you so much!!!"

Christy: "I love you too!!!"

Christy smiles as she continues to massage Daniel's back, then there was a knock at the side door into Zhou Yu's room.

Zhou Yu: "Hey, what are you guys up to in there?

Daniel and Christy: "Go away Zhou Yu!!!"

Zhou Yu: "But..."

Daniel and Christy: "Go, and see you in the morning! Have a good night!"

Christy gets back to massaging Daniel's back and then every now and then leans down to kiss his neck. Another knock came from the side door into Zhou Yu's room.

Nick: "Hey guys, want to play some Halo 2!"

Daniel: "Nick... GO TO SLEEP!!!"

Nick: "Epp!!!"

Zhou Yu then comes up to the door.

Zhou Yu: "You guys would not happen to have any extra towels in there, would you?"

For most of the day Daniel and Christy had to put up with Zhou Yu and Nick. After a while they all went to bed, Daniel and Christy were just too tired to do anything except sleep. Daniel wrapped his arms around Christy and rested them on her stomach. She smiled and put one hand on his hands and then they both fell asleep. Time passes on and it begins to get dark outside. Christy wakes up and gets out of bed without waking Daniel and kisses him on the cheek. She then goes into the bathroom and takes a nice warm shower. After she is done and she wraps a towel around her body. She steps out of the bathroom and finds Daniel already awake and ready to take his shower. Daniel caresses her face gently and the two passionately kiss, then she helps by forcing Daniel to move and to go take his shower.

Daniel: "Love you!"

Christy: "Love you too, but you have to get ready for tonight!"

Daniel: "Okay."

Daniel closes the door and takes his shower. Christy puts on her clothes, fixes her hair, and puts on her makeup. By the time Daniel got out with a towel wrapped around his waist, she was still fixing her hair and putting on makeup. He takes his clothes, cologne, and deodorant with him into the bathroom. Five minutes later Daniel was ready to go, but Christy was still working at it. Daniel just laughed and she pouted a little, then he kissed her and helped her finish up. They both split up to pay Nick and Zhou Yu back for ruining their night, so they snuck into their rooms and scared them out of bed. Nick has to take a quick shower and get ready, but Zhou Yu only had to get ready. Once that was done they left the hotel and got into Daniel's truck. They rode off to the first bar nearest to them. There was no motorcycle outside, so they continued on. They must have drove around for 4 or 5 hours when they finally found a bar with just one motorcycle parked in the gravel. Daniel pulled into a spot, they all got out, and walked in. The music was really loud. At one end of the bar was a loud drunk kind of Irish and at the other end was another loud drunk only that one Scottish. The Scottish drunk constantly kept an eye on Zhou Yu, like he had sensed him. Zhou Yu was the same way.

Zhou Yu: "That man at the other end has done nothing but stared at me the whole time. I think he may cause trouble."

Daniel: "This must be the place then, otherwise your spider sense would not have gone off."

Daniel chuckles and Zhou Yu found it a little amusing as well as Nick and Christy. They go sit down at a table and look around. A waitress comes to the table and places a glass of wine down on the table for everyone.

Daniel: "Umm, who is this from?"

Waitress: "That biker in the corner over there, he is also going to pay the tab."

Daniel: "Well thank you!"

Waitress: "Your welcome!"

The waitress walks away.

Nick: "I do not drink!"

Daniel: "I will drink it for you."

Daniel turns to look at the biker and the biker stared straight at Daniel. Daniel got up and took Nick's wine and walked over to the biker.

Daniel: "Hello, uncle!"

Uncle: "Please call me Charles Moriarty, or just Charles."

Daniel: "Okay, Charles. Tell me about yourself."

Charles: "Well you should already know I was with the secret service for the President. There is another in this bar that is also with the secret service and had to go because he drank too much."

Daniel: "So, that would be the Scottish guy on the other end of the bar?"

Charles: "Actually he is on this end and he is Irish."

Daniel: "Must be Ma Chao."

Charles: "Actually, that would be Frank Zeiter or Zhang Fei if this were way back then in the past and I am Ma Chao."

Daniel: "Well there went my thought of your being Irish, so who is the Scottish man."

Charles: "That would be Xiahou Yuan. We have not found out his real name yet."

Daniel: "You know all this spirits from the past and taking over somebody's body is just a little strange to me."

Charles: "Well you of all people should have figured this out by now. Even the scars you both have should have told you something. Wait till you find out about your friends as well."

Daniel looks at him confused.

Charles: "You will find out what I speak of one day. I do have some good news, I will be joining you on your journey."

Daniel: "Great that is something I definitely want, it is like a dream come true!!!"

Charles: "Really!!!"

Daniel: "No..."

Quickly drinks his wine and then drinks the other glass he brought with him. Daniel gets up and proceeds to the bar, Charles gets up to follow him, and Zhou Yu decides to get up and follow as well.

Bartender: "What can I do you for?"

Daniel: "Hmm, a beer please."

The Bartender hands Daniel a Bud Lite and Daniel pays for the beer.

Daniel: "Thanks! Now if you do not mind stepping out of the bar."

The Bartender looks at Daniel strangely, he tries to reach for his shotgun but Charles grabs it before the Bartender even made a move for the shotgun. Zhou Yu opened the door to going outside. Charles shoots off a round in the air.

Charles: "If every one will be so kind as to exiting the bar right now except for you two sirs, Daniel, Zhou Yu, and Daniel's friends. Please do it orderly."

Daniel: "Great plan, I was actually going to go do this."

Daniel turns around and begins to drink the beer till there is nothing left inside of it. He then throws the empty bottle at the Scottish drunk. It hits him in the end and then he puts down his beer he was drinking. Everyone finally makes it out of the bar and Zhou Yu closes the door.

Scottish Drunk: "Not fair, six against one!!!"

Daniel: "Actually, I like things fair so it will be one against one."

The Scottish drunk laughs and gets up slowly and looks at Daniel. He holds his hand up and suddenly a sword breaks through the walls and goes into his hands.

Daniel: "Now that is not fair!!! Do you think I could just call for my sword like that or Zhou Yu call for his sword or even Ma Chao calling for his spear?"

Daniel raises his hand and the Sword of Light comes right into his hand.

Daniel: "Never mind, I will be taking you on in this fight, but first what is your name?"

Scottish Drunk: "Xean Yugar!!!"

Daniel: "Do you all have to have dumb names?"

Xean clenches the handle of his sword and rushes at Daniel.

Christy: "Be careful Daniel!!!"

Nick: "This ought to be interesting!!!"

Xean jumps towards Daniel at the last second, but Daniel dodges off to the side and slaps Xean in the back of the head with his sword. Xean hits the ground and then gets up hitting himself in the head with his hands.

Daniel: "Getting psyched up are we."

Xean: "HOW DARE YOU!!!"

He turns around and tries to attack Daniel while his guard is down, but Daniel ended up blocking the first blow and getting them both into a dead lock.

Xean: "THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE BOY!!!"

Xean pushes Daniel to the ground.

Xean: "YOUR STRENGTH IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE!!!"

Daniel: "But I will always have something up my selves."

Zhou Yu walks and gets behind Xean.

Xean: "NOT FAIR!!!"

Zhou Yu got down and Daniel forced Xean back with all of his might. Zhou Yu then tripped Xean; Daniel then jumped onto Zhou Yu's back while he was still down and then quickly jumped off. Xean quickly recovered, but it would not save him from Daniel. Daniel thrust his sword forward, the sword pierced through Xean's chest. He coughed up blood onto Daniel. Daniel then got mad, pulled the sword out of Xean's chest, and continued attacking him till he fell to the ground.

Daniel: "No one coughs up blood on me. Rest well Xean."

When Xean hit the ground his sword came out of his hands, hit the ground, and broke.

Daniel: "That makes two!!!"

Zhou Yu: "Congrats Daniel, you killed a Wei general."

Charles: "How did you know?"

Zhou Yu: "One, I could sense something odd about him like I did with Zandra. Two, Daniel put this thing into both our ears, so everything you two talked about I heard it."

Daniel pulls out the device from inside of his ear.

Daniel: "It is very annoying!!!"

Zhou Yu: "I agree!!!"

Charles: "You two would have been great secret service agents for the President."

Daniel and Zhou Yu: "We know!!!"

Those three begin to laugh but Christy begins to cry.

Christy: "Daniel..."

Daniel quickly rushes to Christy and tosses his sword to Zhou Yu.

Daniel: "What's wrong sweetie?"

Christy: "You could have died..."

Daniel: "You know I would not die while we are together, like I would leave you here in pain. I love you so much that I knew I was going to win."

Christy: "Really..."

Daniel: "Yes and without you I would not really alive right now."

Christy: "I love you too, but..."

Daniel: "But what?"

Christy: "You need to clean up before I kiss you, you are all bloody. Swear I cannot take you anywhere."

Christy chuckles.

Daniel: "Alright then let's go back to the hotel."

Charles: "What about me?"

Daniel: "Your coming with us, remember?"

Frank: "WHAT ABOUT ME???"

Daniel: "You get to stay here Zhang Fei and hold down the fort, but I recommend you stop drinking and get back to helping the President."

Charles: "Frank report to the President at once."

Frank: "Okay..."

Frank passes out. Everyone else chuckles and leaves the bar.

Daniel: "Okay thank you everyone for being nice and coming outside away from danger. Please do not panic because of the dead body."

Everyone that was outside panics and runs inside to stay away from any more danger that they may bring.

Daniel: "To the hotel!!!"

Charles gets on his motorcycle while everyone else gets into the Hummer. Charles follows the Hummer, but Daniel changed his mind and decided to just go to the nearest one. He called the other hotel and cancelled their stay and good thing he remembered to pay. Once that was done they checked into the new hotel. This time Daniel and Christy had their room, and then Charles was next to them, then Zhou Yu, and the Nick. Inside Daniel and Christy's room, Daniel gets done with his shower and then wraps a towel around his waist. Daniel steps out of the bathroom and Christy was waiting for him to step out.

Daniel: "I offered for you to go first, but you told me you did not want to take a shower."

Christy: "I was not standing here for that."

She wraps her arms around Daniel and they passionately make out. She slowly pulls him towards the bed. The two get into bed and get under the covers. Daniel reaches to turn off the lights. Clothes are thrown onto the floor and chuckling sounds can be heard. Meanwhile, Charles is keeping Zhou Yu and Nick occupied with Halo 2.

Our adventurers still have a long road ahead of them, but where will they go next. Next time on A New Life... Chapter 5- They Will Regret This... AGAIN!!!

The End

B/C: I like how I got to have a lovemaking scene.

Zhou Yu: You gave it away again.

B/C: Ohh well, so now they know. I just hope they read, review, and enjoy. Till next time...

Zhou Yu: How come I never get to end it.

B/C: Fine, go ahead.

Zhou Yu: Till next time... 


	5. They'll Regret This too Again

Blade tries to write his story.

B/C: Argh, I thought I would be able to write my story and catch up quickly but it is harder that it looks. Plus one of my friends won't talk to me (it's a girl).

Christy watches a movie.

B/C: And they say men are lazy, no good, and can't do anything.

Blade sighs.

B/C: Might as well get started.

Chapter 5- They'll regret this too…again!

Our warriors are now journeying through Texas. Their objective is unknown, except for the driving through Texas part. Nick is asleep in the back seat like he always does. Zhou Yu is writing in his journal and also practicing writing English. Christy constantly pokes Daniel in his arm. Daniel concentrates his focus on the road since Charles told Daniel to take the back roads of Texas. Suddenly a tire blows out alerting everyone in the truck.

Christy: "What was that?"

Daniel: "Just the tire blowing out. That is what happens when you listen to someone when they say, "Take the back roads, we will be able to make it out of Texas faster that way."

Charles pulls up beside the truck.

Charles: "I told you we should not have gone this way."

Daniel rolls down the window.

Daniel: "WHAT?"

Charles: "Come on lazy boy, that tire will not change itself."

Daniel: "Grr, look here old man! You're the one that told me to travel down the back roads!"

Charles: "Indeed it was. Well, are you going to change that tire or what?"

Daniel steps out of the truck and not to long Zhou Yu got out of the truck as well. Daniel was trying to change the tire to his truck, Zhou Yu provided assistance, and Charles kept complaining about the roads they were on. Once Daniel was done he stood up and started to walk towards Charles.

Daniel: "All you ever do is complain. Could you stop?"

Charles: "I have the right to complain to a little boy that cannot change a tire."

Daniel: "HEY! I can too change a tire; we just do not have a spare tire."

Daniel and Charles continued to complain till suddenly a shot from a shotgun was fired. Christy and Nick had to step out of the truck to see what was going on. The rest of our warriors were looking right in the direction the sound was coming from. A strange cowboy rode up on a horse and a shotgun in his right hand.

Cowboy 1: "You boys are hotter than hell over here with yawls arguing. I think yawl best calm down before I have to take further steps."

Daniel and Zhou Yu looked at one another. Once the cowboy blinked they both called for their swords and rushed towards the cowboy. Daniel cut the shotgun in half. Zhou Yu spooked the horse and cut the supports that held the cowboy to the horse. The cowboy hit the ground hard; when he got up he dusted himself off and started to laugh. Charles also began to laugh.

Charles: "Did they hurt you too badly Sam?"

Sam: "A little, but I can get over it quickly."

Another cowboy rides up on his horse.

Sam: "Hey Sammy, what took you so long?"

Sammy: "I got a slow horse dad."

Charles: "Long time no see boy."

Sammy: "You have not changed a bit old man."

Charles: "I brought an old friend that you might remember from a distant past."

Daniel: "Well I never met this man; I have to say the same for Nick and Christy as well. Who among us is a friend of his?"

Charles points to Zhou Yu.

Daniel: "That is impossible… unless…"

Charles: "Allow me to introduce everyone to Sun Jian and Sun Ce."

Zhou Yu: "Bro…"

Sammy: "Yeap, the one and only. Who did you think it was Lu Xun?"

Zhou Yu: "That is most definitely Sun Ce."

Sam: "You boys can catch up later. Sam go get a replacement tire from the store for them. The rest of yawl are welcomed to come inside of my house and have some lunch."

Zhou Yu: "I want to help out Sun Ce."

Daniel: "Alright, but you get to lose out on lunch."

Zhou Yu: "You better save me some!"

Daniel: "Yeah, okay."

Our warriors follow Sam back to his house and have lunch. Zhou Yu and Sam go for a ride to a tire shop to get a replacement tire for Daniel's truck. An hour passes and our warriors are still waiting for Zhou Yu and Sam to return. Charles and Nick are sitting down watching TV. Daniel and Christy are outside sitting side by side on the porch. Sam walks outside to meet them.

Sam: "You two remind of my wife and I."

Daniel: "Where is your wife?"

Sam: "She passed away long ago…"

Christy cries a little and Daniel holds her tight.

Daniel: "I'm sorry to hear that."

Sam: "It is okay, I want to take yawl somewhere."

A smoke signal begins to appear from far away.

Daniel: "Hey look a smoke signal."

Sam: "I know, because that is where I am taking yawl."

Sam leads them into the shed and they each get on a horse to ride on. They ride out towards the smoke signal. 15 minutes pass and our warriors have made it to a half-way point, a tall rock formation that has stood tall for 2 millennium. On top of the tall rock are a short fat Mexican man and an old Chinese man wearing robes.

Mexican Man: "Is everything ready Lu Gong?"

Lu Gong: "Yes the boulder is in place Xudablos Zhalus."

Xudablos: "It's Xu Zhu… XU ZHU!"

Lu Gong: "Just help me push the boulder."

Sam stops and looks up. Daniel and Christy also stop and wait for him.

Daniel: "Something wrong?"

Sam: "Yeah, something is wrong."

Sam starts telling them about most of his life and some of his important secrets. Meanwhile, Zhou Yu and Sammy make it back to the house and go inside.

Sammy: "DAD?"

Charles: "Your dad, Daniel, and Christy rode out to the smoke signal.

Sammy: "Oh no!"

Zhou Yu: "Sun Ce, what is wrong?"

Sammy runs back out to his truck while Zhou Yu follows. They both get in and Sammy drives quickly towards the smoke signal. Meanwhile back with our other warriors.

Daniel: "Is there a point to telling us all of this?"

Sam: "Do you remember how I died in the history books?"

Daniel: "Yes, but… wait a minute!"

Sam: "Take Sammy with yawl on yawls journey."

Sam pulls out a pistol and shoots the ground underneath the horses to spook them. The horse quickly rushed off towards the direction of the smoke signal. Sam looked up. Lu Gong and Xudablos push the boulder off the side and it begins to fall. A loud roar from a truck can be heard. Sam turns his head to look, then raises his right hand into the air and waves farewell to his son.

Sammy: "NOOOOO!"

The boulder crushes Sam and the horse.

Sammy pulls the truck up right next to the rock, gets out of his truck and runs up to the rock and pushes himself against it.

Sammy: "FATHER!"

Sammy constantly pushes the rock and punches it, but nothing happens. Zhou Yu gets out of the truck and goes to Sammy's side. Daniel and Christy ride up to both of them.

Daniel: "I'm sorry Sammy…"

Christy begins to cry and so does Sammy. Suddenly there is a voice from on top of the boulder. On top of the boulder is an Indian with huge muscles.

Sammy: "Huang Gai…"

Huang Gai: "Little Conqueror, you must get vengeance for what has happened to your father. The men that have done this are still up there. The rest is up to you."

Sammy gets up and walks to his truck. He opens the door and pulls out two tonfas from underneath the seat. He puts them on and within an instant he jumped high into the air towards the top of the tall rock. Our warriors watch as he soars up high to the top.

Daniel: "I wish I could fly…"

Lu Gong looks down.

Lu Gong: "SUN CE CAN FLY?"

Xudablos: "We are doomed…"

Sammy lands right on top of the tall rock.

Lu Gong: "Now, now Sun Ce. It was all just a misunderstanding."

Lu Gong and Xudablos start to scream. The next moment both of them where thrown off the top of the tall rock and fell straight down. Huang Gai jumped off the boulder and once he jumped off both Lu Gong and Xudablos landed on the rocks. Both of them died from the fall. Christy had to look away. Sun Ce jumped off the tall rock and landed on his feet near our other warriors.

Huang Gai: "You are ready little conqueror."

Sammy: "Ready for what?"

Daniel: "Your journey with us. It was the last thing you father asked before he died."

Sammy: "Who will take care of the horses while we are away?"

Huang Gai: "I will, till you return."

Sammy: "Thank you, Huang Gai."

Our warriors bury the bodies, but make a special grave for Sam. After they were finished they went back to the house, put the horses up, replaced the tire on Daniel's truck, and Sammy packed his bags. Then all our warriors met at Daniel's truck.

Daniel: "We ready to go."

Everyone nods their heads.

Daniel: "You okay Sammy."

Sammy: "Yes, just give me some time to think over things."

Zhou Yu: "We are all here for you bro."

Sammy: "Thank you all."

Daniel: "Where to now?"

Huang Gai: "To Louisiana!"

Huang Gai walks away towards the house.

Daniel: "Well, you all heard that man. Let's ride!"

Our warriors get back on the road and begin to head towards their next destination, Louisiana. What awaits our warriors is uncertain. Find out next time… Chapter 6- Let the Good Times Roll!

B/C: Well here is the newest chapter for my fans. Especially the reader that reviewed every story, thank you reader so much and please be sure to continue reading and reviewing. I hope everyone else also enjoys my story. Please read, review, and enjoy. Till next time…


	6. They let the good times roll!

Blade sits down in front of his computer while Zhou Yu stands behind him.

B/C: Well, once again it is time for another chapter of…

Christy and Xiao Qiao knock out Zhou Yu and Blade from behind.

Christy: All I do is watch movies huh?

Christy pokes Blade's body.

Christy: Well today I will be writing the story!

Xiao Qiao: Yeah Christy!

Christy: Joining me today is Xiao Qiao!

Xiao Qiao blushes.

Xiao Qiao: Hello everyone!

Christy: Stop it Xiao Qiao, I am cuter.

Xiao Qiao: No your not!

Christy: Yes I am!

Xiao Qiao: We both are cute!

Christy: I agree! Now I hope everyone will love today's story!

Xiao Qiao: Me too!

Chapter 6- They Came, They Saw, They Let the Good Times Roll!

Our warriors have journeyed for a day and made it all the way to New Orleans, Louisiana. This day was special because at the Superdome the Superbowl was taking place. Our warriors however were not going to watch the game, but only to get a good rest and sample the Cajun life. After finding a parking complex, they finally set foot onto the streets.

Daniel: "Wuuuu, New Orleans here we are!

Nick: "Man I hates New Orleans."

Daniel: "Oh hush you hate just about anything."

Nick: "Including you."

Daniel: "Grr!"

Charles: "Now now, can't we all get along."

Sammy: "Aw, lighten up they are only having a bit of fun."

Christy tugs on Daniel.

Christy: "Come on lets get going. I want to go to the French Quarter and get some of those donut things."

Daniel: "Okay everyone split up and we will meet back here later."

So they all split up. Daniel and Christy stayed together, as well as Zhou Yu and Sammy stayed together. Nick went out on his own and so did Charles a dark alley not to far away someone was watching.

Stalker #1: "Yes make the job all the more easier for me."

Next to him was another stalker with a German accent.

Stalker #2: "Can we please hurry, there is an art convention tonight and I want to view these fine works of art."

Stalker #1: "Hush you German wussy."

Stalker #2: "How dare you… you Yankee! I am Zemer Hegengurganjurgangiganwolftzen."

Stalker #1: And I am Cain Reise, so you go see me with a long name and talking about it."

Zemer: "Can we just get to the task at hand."

Cain: "Yes, we will follow the young couple and wait for a chance to strike."

Zemer: "But the order was to find out what Zhou Yu was up to and to kill him."

Cain: "And we will, so now let us move out."

They both follow closely behind Daniel and Christy. Christy is dragging Daniel into almost every single store on every block along the way to the French Quarter. About an hour passes and they finally get to the donut shop.

Christy: "Finally!"

Daniel: "Yeah, I get to sit down."

Christy: "Not yet sweetie, I want a donut."

Daniel: "Not right now, you made me get you all these things. I am almost dirt poor."

Christy: "But you have enough to get me a donut."

Daniel: "Yes, but we need to save this money for an emergency."

Christy: "Daniel… Get me a donut!"

Daniel: "No."

Christy turns around and starts to walk away.

Daniel: "Come on you cannot get mad at me cause of that."

Christy keeps walking.

Daniel: "God da…"

Suddenly a van comes out of nowhere and Zemer reaches out and grabs Christy.

Christy: "AHHHHHH! DANIEL HELP ME!"

Daniel: "CHRISTY!"

Daniel quickly throws everything on the ground and jumps onto the van before it began to drive away.

Cain: "Curse that boy, take care of him Zemer."

Cain makes the van move around to throw Daniel off but he is still holding on strong. Zemer opens up the back of the van to throw Daniel off to the side, but Daniel quickly got a hold of the door. Charles was about to turn the corner and go to the French Quarter, but then suddenly saw Daniel hanging onto the van with his life.

Charles: "Do not worry Daniel, I am coming."

Charles chases after the van. Zemer pulls out a machine gun and tries to aim for Charles, but Charles quickly dodged to the side and did not get hit by any bullets. Charles got right up next to Daniel.

Charles: "Daniel jump off."

Daniel jumps off the van and onto the back of Charles motorcycle.

Daniel: "They have Christy!"

Charles: "I will not let them out of my sites!"

Daniel: "I will not let them live."

The van moves to the left and knocks into the motorcycle. The motorcycle went out of control, both Daniel and Charles fell off the motorcycle as it skid down the rode some. Daniel quickly got back up and ran towards the motorcycle, put it back up, and rode after them.

Daniel: "Charles, go find Zhou Yu, Sammy, and Nick!"

Then Daniel rode off like a bolt of lighting towards the van. Zemer began to shoot at Daniel but Daniel summoned his sword and deflected the bullets.

Zemer: "He is gaining on us."

Zemer pulls out a rocket launcher and aims it right at Daniel. Fortunately a car came out of nowhere at the last minute. The rocket hit the back of the car. Daniel took this moment to get ahead of the van. So he quickly dodged off to the side of the car that was hit and notices another car parked off to the side ahead of the van. Daniel quickly get to that side, Zemer reloads the rocket launcher and aims it at Daniel again. By this time the van was along side with the car. Zemer fires the rocket, but Daniel quickly got onto the car and the rocket hit the car and sent the motorcycle and Daniel flying towards the van.

Zemer: "Cain, we have a problem…"

The motorcycle flies right above the van and almost over it, but Daniel quickly jumped off and onto the top of the van.

Cain: "Get him off of the van!"

Zemer puts on two metal claws and then thrust his claws through the top of the van. Luckily both strikes missed Daniel by just a hair. Daniel began to roll around the top to dodge the attacks. He was cut a few times, but nothing to serious. Finally Daniel caught onto a bit of luck when Zemer's attack ended up going right between Daniel's fingers. Daniel grabbed onto the claws and then pulled up; at the same time he took his sword and thrust it down. Zemer was suddenly picked up and at the next moment a sword came through the top of the van and into Zemer's head killing him.

Daniel: "That's one, now for the driver."

Cain turned to look at what was going on.

Cain: "Zemer!"

Cain looked back forward and a Black Hummer was right there in front of him. He quickly put his foot on the breaks and was able to stop before he hit the truck. Daniel slid down from the top of the van to the front and gave Cain a mean look.

Daniel: "Get out here and face me now!"

Cain opened the door and brought some weird combination of a sword and a shield with him on his arm.

Daniel: "If it isn't Cao Ren. I thought for at least once I would be able to avoid Cao Cao's generals but I guess I was wrong. You also made a bad choice to kidnap my girlfriend. For that is I just cannot stand and you will pay for that…"

Cain: "You killed Zhang He and you will pay for what you done… let us fight to the death."

Strange voice: "I do not think so."

Cain turns around and suddenly a halberd goes through him.

Cain: "You are…"

Strange voice: "Wei Yan or others just call me Wesley Yankson."

Cain dies and Wesley pulls his weapon out of Cain's body.

Wesley: "That was also for what your friend did to my car back there."

Daniel: "So you are the one that saved me?"

Wesley: "Yeap, now if you will excuse me I have other things that must be done."

Daniel: "But…"

Wesley: "Go to Mississippi, Help out a farmer that is at war and we will meet again in the end. Farewell."

Wesley walks off.

Daniel: "Farewell Wei Yan… farewell."

Daniel walks to the side of the van and opens it up to find Christy all bunched up with her head on her knees crying. Daniel hands his sword to Zhou Yu who just got out of the truck. Daniel steps inside of the van and wraps his arms around Christy.

Christy: "I'm so sorry…"

Daniel: "Do not worry now angel. I am here."

Christy wraps her arms around Daniel.

Daniel: "You still want that donut."

Christy smiles a little. Daniel picks her up and carries her off back to the donut shop.

Christy: "You don't have to."

Daniel: "But I want to, after all that has happen you deserve it."

Christy: "Thank you!"

Both of them kiss and continue to head towards the donut shop.

Charles: "Man my bike is totally messed up."

Sammy: "Again you should lighten up."

Charles: "Why you little!"

Charles chases Sammy around the truck while Nick and Zhou Yu laugh at them. Meanwhile, at EWI in China...

Siyi Ma slams his fist on his desk.

Siyi Ma: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE KILLED? THIS MAKES FIVE!"

Cao Cao: "Calm down Sima Yi, your temper is what led to your last downfall. We still have a few other countries in America; it will not be possible for them to take the rest of them from us. But just to be sure I want one of my best generals on guard."

Siyi Ma: "Who do you have in mind?"

Cao Cao: "Xiahou Dun!"

What is Cao Cao plotting? What is in Mississippi? Find out next time…

Blade finishes typing.

Blade: Yeah I got back into writing the story around the point of the kidnapping and I wrote on from there since I was knocked out.

Christy keeps kissing Blade on the cheek.

Blade: As for me I will be okay. I hope you all enjoyed the story and please read, review, and enjoy. Till next time…


	7. The Esteemed Preacher

B/C: Well, I hope everyone is ready for a new story. I had to take a time out to write a chapter in my other story since someone figured out that Zhang Liao never appeared, but now here we are ready to continue this story.

Zhou Yu: We also hope everyone is playing Dynasty Warriors 5. However Blade refuses to play as me yet.

B/C: I am trying to save you for last, is that such a big deal.

Zhou Yu: Not really… because your saving me to defeat Lu Bu.

B/C: This is correct, with every other character I have failed. The closest was Zhao Yun; I got Lu Bu down to 10 of his health… or a little less.

Lu Bu: You think you can still defeat me.

B/C: Dude, Zhou Yu and I beat you each and every single time, so I do not think we can win… I KNOW IT!

Blade activates his Musou Rage and beats Lu Bu down.

Lu Bu: Ouch…

Lu Bu falls down.

B/C: Now that I have beaten him again I can start to story. Enjoy everyone.

UPDATE- I did kill Lu Bu in the first mission with Zhou Yu (he had his first sword and was not played until 5th until the last character played, which was Zuo Ci.). MAN I ROCK!

Chapter 7- The Esteemed Preacher

Our heroes have made it to a small county in Mississippi, one where everyone knows everyone in the area. This does not look to good for our heroes, but that will not stop them from doing what must be done. Daniel made a quick stop at a small gas station and a few minutes later he came back out to his truck and got in.

Daniel: "Okay there is one Plantation in the area belonging to a Simon Quincy. Shall we check it out?"

Zhou Yu: "Might as well."

Nick: "Same here."

Christy: "Let's go!"

Daniel looks into his rear view mirror and sees Charles nodding his head.

Daniel: "Alright!"

Our heroes then head off to the plantation. Meanwhile at a church not far from the gas station…

Preacher: "Yes I sense that there is a force at work today that will defile the land; I Yoshi Shanchee will destroy these vermin. Those who will help me with the aid of god will be commemorated today. A peasant is only but a peasant and shall not plague my lands. Let us move out to Quincy Plantation."

Yoshi and another follower begin to walk out of the church towards the Plantation.

Our warriors pull up to the plantation and at the exact same time someone else rode up and parked near the plantation. The door open and a beautiful woman stepped out with sunglasses on. Our warriors also stepped out to greet her.

Daniel: "Hi there, my name is Daniel Capashen."

Woman: "Hi I'm Sarah Stelly Xantara."

Nick: "Does anyone else notice a common theme with the names today."

Daniel: "Like a big family get together."

Sammy: "Huh?"

Sarah: "Excuse me?"

Christy: "Family get together?"

Zhou Yu: "I see what you mean Nick."

A man steps out of the house to the plantation and beside him is a really tall buff man. Nick laughs.

Nick: "What is this some kind of mafia thing going on?"

Plantation owner: "I am Simon Quincy, owner of this plantation. Why are you on my land?

Simon looks over at Sammy.

Simon: "Ce?"

Sammy: "Quan?"

Both of them look at Sarah.

Sammy and Simon: "Shang Xiang?"

Sarah: "Of course!"

Zhou Yu: "This had to been planned."

Sarah: "Well come to think of it a few days ago I received a message and it told me to come all the way from New York to here."

Zhou Yu: "Zhuge…"

Simon: "Ce, Where is father?"

Sammy: "We all might want to go inside before I tell you."

They all go inside the plantation; Simon led them into the living room. There Sammy told them what happen.

Simon and Sarah: "Father…"

Daniel: "I know this is a hard time for you guys, but you have to stay strong. He would not want to see his own children in sorrow all their lives."

Sammy: "Daniel is right."

Simon's friend: "Someone else is here, this could be trouble."

Simon: "Bring me my blade."

Sarah: "If I knew there would be a fight I would have brought my weapons."

Daniel and Zhou Yu summon their weapons to them.

Sarah: "That is interesting!"

Zhou Yu: "Yeah you should watch Sun Ce summon only one tonfa."

Everyone laughs except Sammy.

Simon: "Oh by the way, my friend here is…"

Daniel: "Zhou Tai."

Simon: "How did you know?"

Daniel: "Well who else would be so tall?"

Simon: "Zhou Tai doesn't actually have a real name, he was just found wandering around in my land. It is like he has some type of amnesia."

Zhou Yu: "Oh, I know what that can be like."

Sammy: "Yeah, you and me both."

Suddenly someone shouts.

Yoshi: "ARE YOU IMBECILE'S GOING TO SHOW YOUR FACES OR DO WE HAVE TO COME IN?"

Nick: "Wow, he is sure an a…"

Daniel: "Shh!"

Yoshi: "I HEARD THAT!"

Daniel: "Well then what are we waiting for… RAAAA!"

Daniel runs to the door and breaks it open. Yoshi is surprised.

Yoshi: "You have some energy there young man."

Daniel: "Well thanks; I really don't like to get into how good I am."

Christy runs up jabs him in the side.

Daniel: "Ouch!"

The other warriors walk up.

Simon: "You owe me a door."

Daniel: "I owe nothing!"

Christy jabs Daniel in the side again.

Daniel: "Ouchy! Stop it!"

Christy: "Well quit playing around."

Daniel: "Fine! Who are you?"

Yoshi: "I am the esteemed Yuan Shao."

Some of the warriors start to walk away.

Yoshi: "HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT ROTENT VERMIN TURN YOUR BACKS TO ME!"

Daniel: "Simple."

Daniel turns and walks away.

Mysterious Follower: "Well Sima Yi knew you wouldn't be able to prove your worth to us."

Yoshi: "NO! I CAN PROVE MYSELF!"

Everyone turns around and suddenly this big lion's head swoops down and latches onto Yoshi's head, then in an instant his head was ripped from his body.

Daniel: "Bravo!"

Daniel claps.

Mysterious Follower: "Now that he is taken care of I will kill all of you now."

Daniel: "And who might you be?"

Mysterious Follower: "I am Dennis Wayne or back in the past people knew me as Dian Wei."

Daniel: "Well Mr. Wayne, I am sorry to say that you will not be able to kill us at all. That will you will the one to die."

Dennis: "We shall see!"

Dennis stomps the ground, the force of the shock shakes the ground and our warriors fall to the ground.

Dennis: "MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! This was too easy!"

Zhou Tai: "You have not yet come to face me."

Zhou Tai gets into his attack stance with his hand near the handle of his sword.

Dennis: "BRING IT!"

Zhou Tai quickly rushes forward and pulls at his sword to quickly strike at Dennis, but Dennis brought down his axe to protect him. The other warriors stand back up to watch the action.

Dennis: "Not bad!"

Zhou Tai: "Same to you!"

Both push away from each other. This time Dennis goes to attack Zhou Tai, but the attack is blocked and then they push off of the other. They keep this up for a few minutes.

Daniel: "I'm going in!"

Zhou Yu: "Me too!"

Sammy: "Same here!"

Simon: "I could use a little action today!"

Sarah: "I'll just fight him with my bare hands!"

Zhou Tai: "Stop… this fight is mine."

Simon: "But…"

Zhou Tai: "Do not worry, I can handle this."

Dennis rips off his shirt.

Dennis: "Handle this! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly his muscles start to grow larger and a dark aura begins to emit around him.

Christy: "This does not look good."

Christy wraps her arms around Daniel.

Zhou Tai: "I will stop you no matter what; I shall not let evil control the world."

Simon: "Do not do it, if you use the technique you may die!"

Zhou Tai: "It is our only chance."

Simon: "NOOOOO!"

Zhou Tai begins to emit a red aura and his sword began to burn with a great fire. He runs toward Dennis and begins his attack. Dennis put his axe in front of him to defend himself, but the first strike broke through the axe. The axe shattered and the pieces burned till nothing was left of the axe. He attacked Dennis over and over. Until Dennis started to fall back slowly, at first it looked like he was not even touched by a blade. Cuts started appearing all over his body and blood poured from his body as he was falling back. He hit the ground and the blood kept flowing. Zhou Tai turned around.

Zhou Tai: "I am still alive?"

Simon smiled, but suddenly Dennis quickly got back up. He got up turned Zhou Tai around and smashed his own head into Zhou Tai's head. You can hear the bones in his neck break.

Simon: "NOOOO!"

Daniel: "How could this have happen? He should be dead!"

With what little strength Zhou Tai had left he said.

Zhou Tai: "Farewell and I shall not die alone."

No one noticed and not even Dennis noticed, but right after he was turned around he struck into Dennis's chest, right through the heart and the sword stuck out of his back. Dennis fell forward and everyone saw the little bit of the sword poking out of his back. Simon fell to his knees. Sammy and Sarah ran to his side. Daniel put his arms around Christy and kissed her on the forehead. Zhou Yu walked over to Simon, got on his knees and gave comforted Simon. Charles and Nick stood there.

Charles: "How many more people must die in order to save the world from evil?"

Daniel: "No more will have to die… just every general of Wei. No one else will die. I will put my life on the line to make sure no one else dies."

Zhou Yu: "You're not doing that alone."

Charles: "I am tagging along too."

Nick: "I think I shall continue this journey. Someone at least has to keep a record of this for others to read."

Christy: "And where my love goes I shall go."

Sammy: "And I…"

Daniel: "No, you should stay here for now. You three were not gathered together for nothing."

Sarah: "This is true."

Sammy: "Alright I shall stay."

Simon: "Thank you brother and sister."

Daniel walks over to Simon.

Daniel: "I shall make sure that I avenge his death and your father's death."

Simon: "Thank you and good luck on your journey."

Daniel: "Thank you as well. Take care and we shall meet again."

Simon: "We will!"

Daniel and Simon shake hands.

Daniel: "Sarah… Sammy take care of your younger brother."

Sammy and Sarah: "We shall and good luck!"

Our warriors parted ways and went back to the truck. Sammy got his stuff out. Daniel stopped and looked at something on Dennis. He reached down and pulled out a sheet of paper from Dennis's back pocket.

Daniel: "Get you sun screen out, we are going to Florida."

Daniel puts the paper into his pocket and walks over to his truck. Everyone says their last goodbyes and our warriors head off to Florida.

The End

B/C: Alright I finally got done typing up the newest chapter which is this one. I went on a little vacation or more like break time, because I got out of college and now I went back in for the summer. I will be sure to spend some of my time in school by writing my stories when I get a chance.

Zhou Yu: Or… You will play your PSP.

B/C: Dude I just got the thing, so I have to play it.

Zhou Yu: True.

B/C: But still I will do my best to write my stories for everyone when I can. I hope you all read, review, and enjoy this chapter. Till next time…


	8. The Beginning of Evil Part One

B/C: Argh I hate Mid-Terms… but I love it that they are so easy especially in college. I now expect to have everyone that just read that to think I am crazy, but it is true.

Zhou Yu: I just hate computers; I do not know how to use one.

B/C: Yeah you did not have a problem on Guild Wars yesterday.

Zhou Yu: I hate hydras.

B/C: Me too. For all those that play Guild Wars my character of course is me Blade Capashen. As of right now he is a level 13 Necromancer/Elementalist (Elementalist are not a bad class, but my friend complained about me not bringing him back to life and I have soo many awesome necromancer spells that I just have to have them. Besides having a second profession is a quest and like I said Elementalist are not bad for those who cast magic 100 of the time). Anyway if any plays then be sure to chat with me and get in my guild (Currently at 2 members… well 3 if you count my friends other character).

Christy: Can we start now?

B/C: Not yet.

Blade pulls out a thing of straws.

B/C: Tell her the game Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu: I think we know about this game already, the one with the shortest straw loses and blah blah blah… start the game.

Blade pulls out the longest straw, Christy pulls out a short straw, Zhou Yu pulls out a straw a tad bit shorter than Blade's.

Zhou Yu: Christy today you have won rights to do something special in a chapter it will start off with something happening in this story and continue on. Blade… well you already know about it, we won't spoil what happens to Daniel, so let the story begin.

Chapter 8: The Beginning of Evil - Part 1!

Our warriors after a many days drive to Miami, Florida finally made it.

Daniel: "We are here!"

Christy: "Hurray!"

Christy takes off her clothes and sits there in a bathing suit.

Daniel: "What the…"

Daniel throws a towel on Christy.

Daniel: "I said we were in Miami, not at a beach in Miami."

Parks the truck.

Daniel: "Okay now we are at a beach in Miami."

Christy sits there with her arms folded.

Christy: "Now?"

Daniel: "Yes now…"

Christy jumps out of the truck and pulls the towel off of her.

Christy: "Hurray!"

Daniel: "…women…"

Zhou Yu, Daniel, and Nick get out of the truck.

Daniel: "I will check us into that hotel over there. Nick will come with me, Zhou Yu you will guard Christy."

Christy runs up to Daniel.

Christy: "Do I still get to have fun?"

Daniel: "Yes you can have fun…"

Christy: "Okay, thank you. I love you soo much!"

Christy kisses Daniel and runs back to the beach.

Daniel: "The things I do for love. Anyway, let's move out."

Zhou Yu guards and watches over Christy. Daniel and Nick walk over to the hotel.

Nick: "Finally we can go on vacation."

Daniel: "A vacation for you three, a mission for me."

Nick: "What do you mean?"

Daniel: "I found orders of where Dian Wei would go after he killed us."

Nick: "And those orders were to?"

Daniel: "Wait at this hotel for a sign. That is the short version."

Nick: "And the long version?"

Daniel: "Well it basically gets all drawn out, so I made a short version."

Nick: "Oh! Okay, well I am going to use the bathroom and catch up to you when I am done."

They continue into the hotel and then Nick goes to find a bathroom.

Daniel: "Sorry that I lied to you Nick; I just could not tell anyone."

Daniel throws the orders away and then walks up to the desk to get rooms for the night.

Daniel: "Is there any good place on the beach to have a romantic dinner for two?"

The lady at the desk blushes.

Daniel: "For me and my girl."

Hotel lady: "Oh! Well there is a good spot near the cove."

Daniel: "Which one?"

The lady gives Daniel directions and Nick walks up to him.

Nick: "Planning something are we?"

Daniel: "Man, I am trying to make this a great time for Christy."

Nick: "Alright well I just want to get into the room and get some rest."

The lady hands over the cards to each room. Daniel takes the cards and gave one to Nick.

Daniel: "Later!"

Nick: "See ya!"

Nick goes to the elevator while Daniel walks out of the hotel and over to the beach. Christy is in the water splashing the water at Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu: "Stop that!"

Christy: "Hehehe!"

Daniel buys a plain snow cone from a vendor and throws the ball of ice at Christy. It hits her right in the stomach.

Christy: "EEEEEEEE!"

Daniel and Zhou Yu start laughing.

Christy: "DANIEL!"

Daniel runs up still laughing.

Zhou Yu: "That was a good one."

Daniel hands Zhou Yu a card.

Daniel: "You can go now; I would like to spend some time alone with her."

Zhou Yu: "As you wish. Have a good time."

Daniel: "You too!"

Zhou Yu walks off. When Daniel turns back around Christy was right there and she throws him into the water.

Daniel: "Argh! And you screeched about that snow cone being cold."

Christy: "Serves you right!"

Daniel splashes water at Christy.

Christy: "Cute! Just really cute!"

Daniel: "I know I am!"

Christy: "Not as cute as me!"

Daniel: "No not as cute just more cute."

Christy chases after Daniel in the water.

Daniel: "Now don't be jealous!"

Christy: "JEALOUS!"

Christy tackles into Daniel and they both go under the water. A few moments later Daniel rises from the water with Christy over his shoulder. He slowly walks her towards the sand.

Christy: "You cheated!"

Daniel: "Dar, I be a pirate. With some good booty I might add."

Christy: "Ohh that is soo wrong!"

Daniel laughs. He gently puts Christy down onto her beach towel.

Daniel: "I love you!"

Christy stays silent.

Daniel: "I said I love you!"

Christy stays silent with a slight smile on her face and starts to blush a little. Daniel gets down on his knees and tickles her.

Christy: "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU!"

Daniel stops.

Daniel: "I thought so."

Christy gives Daniel a cute mean look. Daniel smiles and goes down to kiss her. His lips barely touch hers before suddenly Daniel grabs her and they roll off to the side. Sand flies all over. Daniel quickly stands up and helps Christy up.

Stranger: "Well I am impressed!"

Daniel: "Xiahou Dun!"

Xiahou Dun: "Correct! I did not change my name like some of the others have. I accept my name. I ACCEPT MY POWER!"

Daniel: "What power?"

Xiahou Dun: "You mock me you insolent dog! You are just mere fodder!"

Xiahou Dun strikes at Daniel, but Daniel quickly summons his sword and blocks the blow.

Xiahou Dun: "Not bad!"

A dark aura begins to emit from Xiahou Dun and his sword. He strikes at Daniel again. This time Daniel is sent flying back when he blocked the blow.

Christy: "DANIEL!"

Christy runs over to Daniel.

Daniel: "I'm fine! Just stay back, because I won't forgive myself if you get hurt or taken again."

Xiahou Dun: "She does not know yet does she?"

Daniel's grip tightens around his sword and a red aura surrounds him and his sword.

Xiahou Dun: "Let's see what you're made of!"

Daniel strikes at Xiahou Dun. He blocks the blow, but is sent flying back.

Xiahou Dun: "Such power…"

Daniel strikes again before Xiahou Dun was able to finish speaking. He blocks Daniel's attack and they are stuck in a weapon deadlock.

Xiahou Dun: "And incredible speed! Is it enough to stop me?"

Daniel: "We will see now won't we?"

Daniel's sword catches on fire. Xiahou Dun is slowly pushed down to his knees.

Xiahou Dun: "TOO MUCH POWER!"

Suddenly Daniel is hit in the head with the bottom part of a really long axe. Daniel falls to the ground and his sword lays in the sand.

Christy: "DANIEL!"

Xiahou Dun: "Thanks Xu Huang!"

Xu Huang: "In one more second he could have killed you."

Xiahou Dun: "Maybe…"

Xu Huang: "We better bring him to Cao Cao quickly."

Christy starts running towards them but Xu Huang pushes her back, then he puts his axe near her throat.

Xu Huang: "I should kill you, just so you don't have to go through the pain of what is going to happen. However, I think it would be best to make you suffer."

A helicopter hovers towards them. Xiahou Dun picks up Daniel.

Xiahou Dun: "Come on, it's time for us to get out of here."

A laser beam is shot straight at Xiahou Dun, but Xu Huang deflects it.

Xu Huang: "Not even you can stop us Zhuge Liang!"

Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang get into the helicopter and fly off.

Zhuge Liang: "I arrived too late."

Zhuge Liang walks over to Christy. Christy is crying.

Zhuge Liang: "Everything will be alright, we will get Daniel back."

Christy: "Why did they? Who are you? DANIEL!"

Christy closes her eyes and continues crying.

Zhuge Liang: "Shh… don't worry I will explain this all to you.

Familiar Stranger: "Prime Minister!"

Zhuge Liang: "Jiang Wei! You made it here."

Jiang Wei: "Yes sir! I also was able to plant a homing device onto Daniel."

Zhou Yu and Nick start running up to Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge Liang: "Hello Zhou Yu and Nick!"

Nick: "?"

Zhou Yu: "What are you doing here Zhuge Liang?"

Zhuge Liang: "Was trying to save Daniel, from being captured and turned evil."

Christy: "WHAT?"

Christy passes out.

Nick: "I saw it all, but I just couldn't move… I'm sorry."

Zhou Yu: "I noticed that one moment Daniel's sword was there and in the next moment it was gone. I went and got Nick and he told me what he saw. Why would they turn him evil?"

Zhuge Liang: "Because he has a great power inside of him. He has your power Zhou Yu… but that is not the only power he has."

Zhou Yu: "What do you mean?"

Zhuge Liang: "He… he also has Cao Cao's power."

Zhou Yu and Nick are greatly shocked.

Zhuge Liang: "That is how he ended up with the Sword of Light."

Zhuge Liang picks up Christy.

Zhuge Liang: "She has been through a lot."

Zhou Yu: "Were do we go from here?"

Zhuge Liang: "We go to the White House, Liu Bei expecting our arrival. We will go by plane."

Zhou Yu and Nick nod. Christy wakes up for a moment.

Christy: "His sword…"

Christy reaches for Daniel's sword and holds onto the hilt. Christy passes out again. Zhuge Liang carries her to Daniel's truck. Jiang Wei, Zhou Yu, and Nick follow along. They all hop inside of the truck. Zhuge Liang calls for the keys and they appear in his hand a moment later. Now our warriors are off to the Airport, to fly to Washington, and then head to the White House. What horrors await our warriors… find out next time.

Next Time: The Beginning of Evil - Part 2

Blade smirks while everyone else is in disbelief.

B/C: Well I think this will be good for our readers. I hope everyone will read, review and enjoy. Till next time…


	9. The Beginning of Evil Part Two

WindsOfEternity: Whoa, I get why Daniel has Cao Cao's power because of the sword of light, but why Zhou Yu's? And how did Jiang Wei plant a homing device on Daniel in such a short time, and Liu Bei in the White house... He must be the president eh? Glad that you updated though! Keep on going at it!

B/C: I like this person. I like answering your questions since you always ask them every other story. Now I love Zhou Yu, and my name is actually Daniel. I am sure you can understand from there. You can use your imagination for the homing device. I mean he could have broken into the hotel room some chapters back and put it on me when I slept. It was planted though, and it's a secret of who actually really put it there. I always have to keep at least one secret, if not more from my readers and let them figure it out.

Zhou Yu: I just don't see how he can understand that you have Cao Cao's powers and not mine. Your sword did catch on fire.

B/C: Yes that is like the biggest give away that I had Zhou Yu's power. Honestly think of this: Fire… Wu uses fire… Fire Wu, Daniel… Daniel opening Zhou Yu's tomb… Daniel Zhou Yu and Cao Cao. Now if there are anymore questions I will be pleased to answer them the best I can. In the mean time enjoy this new chapter.

Update for 8/01/05

B/C: Also please do not rush my story. I understand you all want me to get this story rolling, but I do have a life. Since it has been a while though I am hurrying up making all final touch ups to something. You shall see.

Chapter 8: The Beginning of Evil – Part 2

Deep in the underground labs of EWI…

Guo Jia: "Interesting… yes some kidneys… MMMM A LIVER!

Siyi Ma: "NOT AGAIN!"

Guo Jia: "This isn't who you think it is."

Siyi Ma: "Yes I know. How is our new patient?"

Guo Jia: "He is fighting the serum; it will be difficult to say when it will take full affect."

Siyi Ma: "And we will have full control over his mind correct?"

Guo Jia: "He will be like a lap dog right at your side."

Cao Cao walks in.

Cao Cao: "If he is going to be anyone's lap dog, then he will be mine."

Guo Jia: "Yes of course my Lord."

Guo Jia bows.

Cao Cao: "How is it that he controls two powers and not one?"

Guo Jia: "I am not sure my Lord. I know for certain in his past life he was Zhou Yu."

Guo Jia points to a scar on Daniel's chest.

Guo Jia: "Throughout my journey through time I learned that Zhou Yu died naturally at the age of 35. He also had a scar in the exact place as this young man."

Cao Cao: "There must be some clue as to why he holds my power as well."

Guo Jia: "I am investigating further more into that my Lord."

Cao Cao: "Well put more time into your investigation, than your idol gibberish before I take your head off."

Guo Jia: "YES MY LORD!"

Guo Jia rushes off to continue his work.

Siyi Ma: "Still the same my…"

Cao Cao: "I do not see you helping out Sima Yi, so get to it before I take your head as well."

Siyi Ma: "As you wish my Lord."

Siyi Ma bows and helps out.

Meanwhile our warriors are traveling by airplane.

Stewardess: "Please miss could you put the sword away?"

Christy points the sword at the woman's neck.

Christy: "This was my true loves sword. I will put it back into his hands when I free him."

Zhuge Liang: "Miss if there is any problem to this young lady having a sword, then maybe you would like to confront our President on this matter."

Stewardess takes a deep breath.

Stewardess: "No… everything is okay. We should be landing soon."

Zhuge Liang: "Thank you!"

The stewardess walks away.

Zhuge Liang: "You know maybe you could be a little bit nicer…"

Christy: "Shut up! I just want to be left alone!"

Zhuge Liang bows.

Zhuge Liang: "Yes ma'am."

Zhuge Liang walks to our warriors.

Nick: "Shot you down too?"

Zhuge Liang: "Like that is important at all."

Jiang Wei: "Yeah he got shot down."

Zhuge Liang: "Like a duck!"

Nick: "So no one wins the bet."

Zhou Yu: "Shame on you all. Oh, you might also not want to turn around."

The warriors get an eerie feeling. Zhuge Liang turns around while the others look. Christy looks at them with a fiery anger in her eyes. Zhuge Liang quickly sits down.

Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, and Nick: "Sorry!"

Christy turns back around and sits down.

Zhou Yu: "This is really hard on her and I know how she feels. I lost someone a long time ago to Cao Cao. To be here alive and with knowledge that she is still alive, it gives me new hope."

Christy pops back up over the seat.

Christy: "Thank you Zhou Yu! I am sorry guys."

She turns back and sits back down again. Zhou Yu reaches for the money.

Nick: "Smooth… just really smooth!"

Zhou Yu gave half to Christy.

Nick: "Aw, they cheated."

Zhuge Liang: "More like they already had it planned out."

Nick: "What do you mean?"

Zhuge Liang: "You will find out soon."

Intercom comes on.

Captain Placeholder: "Good day ladies and gentlemen. We shall be landing soon. If you could put away your trays and position your seats in the up-right positions please. Thank you for flying on the Enterprise with us today."

The plane lands on a runway. The plane opens up and some steps are placed near the doorway and our heroes exit the plane. Below is a limo with 3 strangely dressed men and a weird drunk guy. One is a giant man with a long following black beard with a large halberd, one has a head band wrapped around his head with a spear at his side, one was an old man with a sword and a bow, the last was a man our heroes meet a long time ago at a bar.

Guan Yu: "Greetings!"

Zhang Fei: "You brought the booze right?"

Zhang Yun: "An honor to meet you all!"

Huang Zhong: "I'm sorry could you repeat that."

Nick: "Oh my god it is Zhang Fei… and and… Guan Yu… and Zhao Yun… and Huang Zhong. Wait why do they look like how they are supposed to look?"

Zhuge Liang: "Because they are men that accept who they are. Plus they are the personal bodyguards of the President."

Charles walks up to them.

Charles: "Finally all 5 Tiger Generals are back."

Charles begins to glow brightly. Everyone covers their eyes. When the light fades Charles is no longer there, but someone else is.

Zhuge Liang: "Some have to be reunited with old friends in order for the change to occur."

Nick: "MA CHAO!"

Ma Chao: "Who dares face my spear?"

Zhuge Liang: "We do not have the time for this. We must make haste to the White House."

Ma Chao and Nick pout. Everyone gets into the limo and it rides off to the White House.

Meanwhile back at EWI…

Guo Jia is still hard at work. He looks down at Daniel.

Guo Jia: "Come on tell me why you're so special."

Guo Jia looks at the chart for a minute and Daniel's right arm slides off the bed.

Guo Jia: "Well at least you still live."

Guo Jia walks over and grabs his arm. When suddenly Daniel turns his wrist and grabs onto Guo Jia's arm.

Guo Jia: "AH, HELP!"

Daniel jumps out of bed and lands behind Guo Jia while still holding onto his arm. Cao Cao, Siyi Ma, and some guards run into the room.

Siyi Ma: "No we came to close to controlling him. GUARDS KILL HIM!"

Guo Jia: "STOP!"

Daniel lets go and Guo Jia quickly shuffles over to safety.

Guo Jia: "See it did work!"

Cao Cao: "Good!"

Cao Cao walks over to Daniel.

Cao Cao: "Kneel!"

Daniel stands there.

Cao Cao: "Are you deaf you cowardless dog… I SAID KNEEL!"

Cao Cao tries to swing his arm up and then back down to strike at Daniel, but before he made a move Daniel got behind him and blasted him with an energy blast.

Cao Cao: "AHHHHH! WHY YOU ARROGANT SON OF A…"

Daniel shoots another blast near his foot. Guo Jia runs up to Daniel.

Guo Jia: "I don't understand… I DON'T UNDERSTA…"

Daniel blinks and Cao Cao's armor appears all over him.

Daniel: "I'm going out! If anyone follows me I will come back and destroy this place in an instant!"

Guo Jia: "No, you listen to me!"

Daniel: "I listen to no one! I must… KILL!"

Daniel blinks again and disappears.

Cao Cao gets up and punches Guo Jia. Guo Jia flies across the room and slams into the wall.

Cao Cao: "You said I would have control!"

Guo Jia: "He is exactly like you my Lord… he won't take orders from anyone… he only takes action.

Cao Cao: "Well in that case I would want to kill some people that I wanted to kill for a very long time."

Siyi Ma: "So I guess we go along with plan "Dark Knight", "Death to the Light", and "Domination".

Siyi Ma makes "the call".

Meanwhile at the White House…

The limo pulls up and our warriors step out of the limo, after them the Tiger Generals step out.

Guan Yu: "This way!"

Guan Yu leads the way, while everyone else follows. The doors to the White House open and someone familiar stands waiting for them.

Christy: "Mrs. Capashen!"

Yue Ying: "Actually much has changed since we last met. I am now Yue Ying!"

Zhuge Liang hesitates. Yue Ying winks at him.

Zhuge Liang: "Good to see you again my love."

Yue Ying: "Likewise!"

Guan Yu: "Well we must proceed!"

They all walks into the White House, the house is vast with guards all around. They turn many corners till finally they enter the Oval Office. The doors are closed behind them. All the Tiger Generals, Zhuge Liang, and Yue Ying bow.

Zhuge Liang: "Lord Liu Bei!"

Liu Bei: "Greetings everyone! I hope everyone's journey was safe."

Zhuge Liang: "It was my Lord! May I present Lady Christy, Sir Nick, and Lord Zhou Yu!"

Liu Bei: "Greetings!"

Christy: "Hello!"

Nick: "Hi!"

Zhou Yu: "My Lord…"

The warriors bow. Liu Bei walks up to Christy.

Liu Bei: "I was told about your loss. I am greatly sorry."

Christy: "I will get him back."

Liu Bei: "We will get him back… together!"

Christy: "Thank you!"

Liu Bei: "It may prove difficult, but with hope and determination… we will be able to get him back."

Christy: "Has something bad happen to him?"

Liu Bei: "I have read reports that Daniel is now in the heart of China in a building known as EWI. It is basically Wei with the letter moved around."

Zhuge Liang: "Some brilliant mind that took to come up with that!"

Everyone chuckles a little, except our warriors.

Liu Bei: "That Sima Yi has proven difficult. We have photos… Zhou Yu… Christy, you might want to take a look at them."

Liu Bei gives Christy a photo and Zhou Yu a photo. On Christy's photo is a picture of Daniel being brought into EWI, he is unconscious. On Zhou Yu's photo is a picture of Xiao Qiao also unconscious and being dragged out of a limo.

Liu Bei: "They are both okay!"

Both Christy and Zhou Yu smile.

Liu Bei: "However something bad is about to happen and Christy… this will affect you most of all."

Christy: "What is it?"

Liu Bei: "It's about what is about to happen to Daniel."

Daniel appears outside of the White House near the window of the Oval Office."

Christy: "If something happened to him please tell me!"

Liu Bei: "They are turning him evil… because he has Zhou Yu's powers and Cao Cao's powers. He cannot be stopped when they have finished turning him evil."

Daniel touches the window while he looks at Christy. Zhuge Liang's glance turns to the window.

Zhuge Liang: "We are too late!"

Zhuge Liang points to the window. Before everyone looks over to the window the entire wall on that side of the White House is ripped off. Christy looks and sees Daniel.

Christy: "Daniel…"

Daniel throws the wall aside.

Guan Yu: "SO MUCH POWER!"

Nick: "I can't believe it… I won't believe this!"

Zhuge Liang: "He is… evil!"

Christy: "NOOOOO SHUT UP!"

Christy runs to Daniel and then jumps out towards him. Daniel quickly teleports to her and then teleports her to the ground, then he flies back over to the Oval Office.

Daniel: "Was I interrupting your conversation! Sorry, I just have that bad habit!"

Daniel gives a hard look at Liu Bei and he is suddenly knocked down to the ground.

Liu Bei: "ARGH!"

Daniel: "Like that! Do not worry I have much more in store for my revenge."

The Five Tiger Generals run in front of Liu Bei to protect him.

Zhao Yun: "You shall not hurt our Lord!"

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei: "We will kill you for hurting our brother!"

Huang Zhong: "You young ones are so stupid and foolish!"

Ma Chao: "It looks like you wish to face my spear!"

Christy runs in front of Daniel and stands there.

Christy: "I know you cannot be evil… you just can't be!"

A tear falls down Christy's cheek. Daniel wipes off the tear.

Daniel: "You have my sword!"

Christy looks up at him with a slight smile.

Daniel: "AND YOU'RE IN MY WAY!"

Daniel summons the Sword of Light from her hand. She tries to hold onto it, but Daniel slaps her across the face. She lets go, the sword comes to Daniel's right hand. He tilts his head and looks back at the Tiger Generals.

Guan Yu: "Tiger Generals, ATTACK!"

The five Tiger Generals begin to rush at Daniel. Zhao Yun jumps high up into the air. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei rush head on in. Ma Chao is following behind them. Huang Zhong brings out his bow and aims an arrow straight at Daniel.

Daniel: FOOLS! YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

Huang Zhong fires the arrow, but Daniel snaps the arrow in mid-air with his powers and then snaps Huang Zhong's bow. Zhao Yun begins to strike at Daniel, but Daniel teleports behind him and cuts off both his arms and steals his spear. Daniel then quickly catches up to Zhao Yun. Before Zhao Yun hits the ground Daniel rides on the back of Zhao Yun and then thrust the spear into Zhao Yun's head. Daniel without even looking at the other Tiger Generals fires a blast over his shoulder from his hand. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei go to block the blast, but suddenly the blast veers off and passes off to the side of them and Ma Chao. The blast goes straight for Huang Zhong, it goes straight through his chest and then Huang Zhong's body explodes.

Daniel: "TWO DOWN, THREE LEFT!"

Guan Yu: "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei rush at Daniel. They go to strike him and Daniel blocks. Daniel pushes them back.

Daniel: "THIS IS THE BEST YOU HAVE!"

Ma Chao got around Daniel and strikes him from behind.

Ma Chao: "MAJESTIC NIGHT!"

Daniel pushes back Guan Yu and Zhang Fei with his powers and then turns around. He tilts his head.

Daniel: "CELESTIAL DARKNESS!"

Suddenly the screams of all the men Ma Chao has killed echoes in his mind, his eyes turn white, and a black smoke comes out of Ma Chao's mouth. Daniel pushes his dead body to the ground. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei stand side by side. Liu Bei walks up to them with his sword out.

Liu Bei: "It's time to use the move brothers."

Daniel: "THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING!"

Zhang Fei: "YEAH, JUST STAND THERE AND WAIT!"

Daniel: "OKAY I THINK I WILL!"

Daniel stands and waits. Guan Yu stand to the right of Liu Bei and Zhang Fei to the left of Liu Bei.

Liu Bei: "NOW! GREAT DRAGON OF SHU! PLEASE GIVE US THE POWER TO DESTROY THIS EVIL!"

Guan Yu: "BLUE DRAGON STRIKE!"

Zhang Fei: "GREEN SERPENT STRIKE!"

Liu Bei: "GOLDEN DRAGON STIKE!"

The three begin to rush towards Daniel. A figure of a golden dragon, blue dragon, and green serpent appear and surround the three warriors and helps strike at Daniel. Daniel smirks.

Daniel: "DARK PHOENIX!"

Daniel rushes towards the three warriors. A figure of a dark black phoenix appears and surrounds Daniel and helps him strike the three warriors. The weapons clash and they are all in a weapon dead lock. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei started to push Daniel's blade back.

Liu Bei: "GIVE UP, THE LIGHT WILL ALWAYS WIN!

Daniel smirks.

Daniel: "I DON'T THINK SO!"

Suddenly a pillar of darkness can be seen in the sky going up to the sun.

Zhuge Liang: "Where is that pillar of darkness coming from?"

Daniel: "DEATH TO THE LIGHT!"

Zhuge Liang's eyes widen. The pillar of darkness finally touches the sun and the sun slowly begins to turn dark. Daniel begins to push Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei back. The figures that once surrounded them begin to fade. The dark phoenix begins to consume Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Liu Bei is the only one left. Daniel pushes him back and disarms him.

Daniel: "NOW WATCH THIS!"

Daniel reaches into the dark void where Guan Yu last was. He pulls Guan Yu out. Guan Yu's flesh has been torn off and all his organs can be seen. His face is still intact like it was done on purpose.

Daniel: "AWW! HE STILL LIVES!"

Daniel grabs Guan Yu's heart.

Daniel: "INTERESTING AT HOW IT BEATS SO QUICKLY!"

Daniel rips the heart out and the squashes it with his hands.

Daniel: "NOW FOR ZHANG FEI!"

Daniel reaches into the dark void where Zhang Fei last was. He pulls out Zhang Fei. Zhang Fei's eyes and tongue have been ripped out.

Liu Bei: "ZHANG FEI!"

Zhang Fei stumbles over to Liu Bei.

Daniel: "AWW! HIS EARS WHERE STILL ATTACHED, THAT'S OKAY!"

Zhang Fei: "BLOD BLO BEI!"

Suddenly maggots begin to come out of his eyes and mouth. He goes into a shock and dies. Liu Bei looks up at Daniel.

Liu Bei: "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

Daniel: "AWW! THAT HURT!"

Daniel drives his sword into Liu Bei's heart, then Daniel whispers.

Daniel: "Join your brothers in Hades!"

Daniel pulls out his sword slowly and then cuts off Liu Bei's head. Everyone else is frozen like they could not believe it. Daniel looks at Zhou Yu.

Daniel: "I cannot wait till we fight again!"

Zhou Yu gulps. Christy slowly gets back up and looks at Daniel and then at what he has done. Daniel turns to look at her.

Daniel: "I cannot forget my spoils of war!"

Daniel holds his sword up. All of the Tiger General's weapons begin to merge into Daniel sword and Liu Bei's was the last to be merged into the sword. The sword then changed. It became a long dark blade. Daniel also began to change. Two horns sprouted from his head, his skin became pale, his hair long and cold black, his eyes glow dark red, his voice became darker, and he grew some sort of demonic wings.

Daniel: "MMM! MUCH POWER! MUST HAVE MORE!"

Christy: "Why?"

Daniel looks at Christy.

Christy: "WHY?"

Christy begins to charge at Daniel. Suddenly two fans appeared, one in each hand. She attacked Daniel with them, but it did not do any damage.

Zhou Yu: "Xiao's fans!"

Daniel looks down at Christy.

Daniel: "I do not know… help me… AHHHHHH!"

Daniel teleports away and Christy just continues to stare. Like if Daniel never left. She then passed out. Our warriors ran outside to her.

Zhuge Liang: "She will live… but I do not know how much more she can take."

Zhou Yu: "As much as I can and more!"

Meanwhile all around the world…

Everyone has glued themselves in front of the T.V. wondering why there is total darkness. When suddenly the news is shut off and a worldwide broadcast from EWI appears. It is Guo Jia chanting some spell. Slowly people become zombies and the broadcast keeps playing over and over. Till eventually the whole world is nothing but zombies… expect some special warriors and maybe more.

The End

Will our warriors be able to face the new evil? Will Daniel be saved?

B/C: Okay Mr. Narrator, that is good enough.

But…

B/C: GO HOME!

Okay!

Zhou Yu: Narrator needs a name.

B/C: Narrator does not need a name, because well he does not exist.

But I am right here!

B/C: I'm not listening!

Aw, come on… fine!

Narrator leaves.

B/C: Stop referring yourself as a third person.

Zhou Yu: He is funny.

B/C: Yes he is and he makes the best narrations… wait a minute I am the narrator. MWUHAHAHAHA! And I made myself hungry, with all the killing and the blood, gore, carnage, and etc. I hope everyone else liked it though. Make sure to read, review, and enjoy. Till next time…


	10. Era of Darkness Part One

B/C: Okay time again for another great chapter of A New Life!

Zhou Yu watches soap operas.

B/C: Zhou Yu, come on time to start.

Zhou Yu: One minute!

Blade turns the T.V. off.

Zhou Yu: You son of a…

The sound of a gun is fired in the background.

Zhou Yu: We have sound effects?

B/C: Yes because of our newest guest, he wishes to remind secret. However he said to give out that clue. He also gave us cool black bandanas.

Zhou Yu: But I like the one I already have on.

B/C: Fine. Give it to Christy then.

Zhou Yu: She was given one too!

B/C: Put it on EBay then, sure we can make enough money to live the rest of our lives off of.

Zhou Yu: Good idea!

B/C: While we try to make some money you readers can enjoy the new chapter. Please enjoy!

Chapter 9: Era of Darkness – Part 1

Our warriors are still outside of the Oval Office tending to Christy.

Zhuge Liang: "We should get moving!"

Zhou Yu: "We should help Christy!"

Nick: "I agree!"

Zhuge Liang: "Well you can tell that to everyone around us."

Our warriors look around and a bunch of people are just standing there looking at them.

Zhou Yu: "Please help us!"

No one moved.

Zhuge Liang: "I am not sensing any life from these people."

Jiang Wei: "Prime minister, what should we do?"

Zhuge Liang: "Looks like we will have to fight our way out of this one!"

Zhou Yu pulls out his sword.

Zhou Yu: "Then let's do this!"

Our warriors get into their battle stances.

Zhou Yu: "Nick, can you watch over Christy please?"

Nick: "Sure thing!"

The people begin to rush towards our warriors.

Zhuge Liang: "Get ready!"

Meanwhile at EWI…

Siyi Ma is in his office with Cao Cao and Guo Jia. Suddenly Daniel appears into Siyi Ma's office chair.

Daniel: "Waiting for me gentleman?"

Guo Jia: "What has happen to you?"

Daniel: "I killed some thorns in my side!"

Cao Cao storms up to Daniel. Daniel stands up.

Cao Cao: "You side! Why you insolent little cur… HOW DARE YOU…"

Daniel grabs Cao Cao by the throat.

Daniel: "Never raise your voice to me again or call me such childish names!"

Cao Cao: "Or what, you are going to kill me?"

Daniel uses his powers to break open the window behind him and then he turns and dangles Cao Cao outside of the window.

Daniel: "Below you are over a hundred mind controlled slaves that will obey me! I am sure they will catch you!"

Guo Jia: "Those people are under my control!"

Daniel blinks. Cao Cao and Guo Jia switch places.

Guo Jia: "What are you doing?"

Daniel: "I thought you might want to take back what you just said!"

Guo Jia: "What makes you think that?"

Guo Jia's eyes turn red and his skin starts to turn into sand. He shoots some kind of energy from his hands. Daniel gets forced back and puts Guo Jia down.

Daniel: "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE A LICH! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Guo Jia: "Hmm! You are much smarter than what I thought!"

Siyi Ma tries not to throw up.

Siyi Ma: "So that is why you eat organs?"

Guo Jia: "You should really try it sometime. Organs are good for the body!"

Guo Jia chuckles while continuing to use his powers on Daniel.

Guo Jia: "He is really strong, but I can still control his mind!"

Cao Cao: "Good! We will not have to worry about him anymore."

Daniel stands up.

Daniel: "Is that all? Why did you think I came back here? I was bored and I come to tell you what is about to happen next."

Cao Cao: "Interesting! Guo Jia stop and let him speak!

Guo Jia stops.

Daniel: "You look good for a lich, but once I get done with my next task I will look much better!"

Cao Cao: "What is going to happen next and what is your next task?"

Daniel: "My next task is to destroy the remaining Shu and Wu generals. The next thing to happen is a man of enormous intelligence and power is going to aid my so called "friends" here."

Guo Jia: "Lu Bu will not attack until…"

Daniel: "I know when Lu Bu will come to attack, but I mentioned that this man had great intelligence. Someone that no one could see coming, until I got my new powers."

Cao Cao: "Who is it?"

Daniel walks up to the window and looks around, then he turns back around.

Meanwhile back at the White House…

More and more people start to come but our warriors begin to grow tired.

Jiang Wei: "We can't hold them for much longer!"

Zhuge Liang: "We need help!"

Zhou Yu: "I wish Daniel was here."

Suddenly multiple beams of light come down and knock out the people. Our warriors look around in amazement.

Mysterious Voice: "Ah, Zhuge Liang! It is most pleasant to see you again!"

A figure in all white clothing appears in front of our warriors.

Zhuge Liang: "How can this be… Zuo Ci?"

Zuo Ci: "Of course!"

Zhuge Liang: "How did you…"

Zuo Ci: "Sorry for interrupting you, but to answer your question I did not time travel. I spent my time in the mountains training my mind. One day the gods blessed me with this golden book. When I read from it, it was like I stopped aging."

Zhou Yu: "Does this book ever run out of pages?"

Zuo Ci: "Not really and I do not even have to flip the page."

Zhuge Liang: "Why are you…"

Zuo Ci: "Sorry to interrupt again, but I am here to help you get to China, stop Cao Cao, and put things back to the way they were."

Zhuge Liang: "How do you suppose we do that?"

Zuo Ci turns around and presents a strange type of crane.

Zuo Ci: "I was gifted with cards and I can shape them to my will. So I made this crane out cards."

Zhuge Liang: "You certainly are gifted!"

Zuo Ci: "When you get back to your time I shall come get you and teach you."

Zhuge Liang: "Thank you… but is there anything you can do for her."

Zuo Ci looks at Christy.

Zuo Ci: "It will prove difficult, but…"

Zuo Ci places a card on her head then turns it over. Christy's eyes open.

Zuo Ci: "I think I can handle it, time to go Ms. Christy."

Christy gets up.

Christy: "Thank you!"

Zuo Ci walks up to his paper crane and makes steps with his cards to the crane.

Zuo Ci: "Ladies first!"

Christy walks inside the big paper crane and then everyone else walks up the steps and goes inside. Zuo Ci walks towards the front, sits down, closes his eyes, and begins to control the big paper crane.

Zuo Ci: "It will take us some time to get to China. Please rest during the flight."

Everyone lies down and close their eyes.

Four hours pass and Christy wakes up. She gets up and walks quietly to Zuo Ci and sits behind him.

Zuo Ci: "We will be in China in about an hour or two. You should get some more sleep."

Christy: "I am okay, thanks for everything!"

Zuo Ci: "Tell me if you could see him right now, would you pass out again."

Christy: "I really do not know, but I am not going to lose him again."

Zuo Ci: "Yes I remember he use to be a great duelist in the past and evil forces took over his mind since he was born. What was that game called again?"

Christy: "Yu-Gi-Oh the trading card game. How do you know about that?"

Zuo Ci: "I know about everything."

Christy: "I know you also gave me a clue… I want to see him."

Zuo Ci opens up and way to the top of the crane.

Zuo Ci: "It is a little cold out, so be careful."

Christy: "I will and thanks."

Christy gets up and walks up the steps to the top of the crane. Once she is outside the way closes.

Zuo Ci: "Good luck!"

Christy looks all around and then off of the side of the crane.

Christy: "The ocean sure does look big. What do you think Daniel?"

She looks at the head of the crane. There Daniel stands looking at her.

Daniel: "It is too my liking. All of the darkness."

He jumps down to her. Some type of armor covers his head, his eyes still dark red, a black aura surrounds him, his hair is all spiked, long sharp spikes run down his back, he still has two demonic wings but they are much bigger than last time, the rest of his body like his head are covered in some kind of dark armor.

Christy: "You changed!"

Daniel: "Twice really if you remember."

Christy: "Why?"

Daniel: "I do not understand. I do feel a connection to you though."

Christy: "Why are you here then?"

Daniel: "For more power and to invite you to my side!"

Christy: "It is about you now isn't it Daniel. Well I saved you once, do you remember that?"

Flashbacks go through Daniel's mind when the first time they both dueled.

Daniel: "What a waste of time if I am still evil."

Christy: "You were never really evil and you are not evil now. Please come back to me."

Daniel grabs his head.

Daniel: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Christy: "Daniel?"

Daniel disappears and reappears in front of the crane. He charges up for a blast. Everyone else has ran outside to Christy.

Zhou Yu: "What happen?"

Daniel: "AWW, YOU ARE ALL HERE NOW! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!"

A dark phoenix appears and flies up to Daniel. Daniel fires the blast at the crane, but it is deflected.

Daniel: "I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE THIS UGLY HUNK OF JUNK PROTECT ZUO CI! THAT IS WHY I CREATED THIS; I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT!"

Daniel goes inside of the dark phoenix.

Yue Ying: "Everyone back inside now!"

Everyone runs back inside of the crane. Suddenly they get ran into.

Zhou Yu: "Where is Zhuge Liang?"

Back on top of the crane Zhuge Liang is firing blast at the dark phoenix. The blasts are all deflected off the dark phoenix.

Zhuge Liang: "I will still keep trying!"

Zhou Yu tries to go up and help Zhuge Liang but the way back up is closed. They are rammed into again. Suddenly the dark phoenix flies ahead.

Daniel: "TIME TO END THIS!" DARK HELLFIRE!"

The dark phoenix emits dark flames all around itself and then flies directly towards the crane for a collision. Right before the dark phoenix hits the crane some type of pod rams into it and someone jumps out of it and onto the crane. The dark phoenix was thrown off a little but clipped into the side of the crane.

Mysterious Man: "Damn it!"

Zhuge Liang: "You did the best you could, Mr.?

Mysterious Man: "Snake. No title please, just Snake."

Zhuge Liang: "Okay Snake."

Snake: "No time for small talk, I have a job to do."

The dark phoenix pulls aside the crane. Daniel stands on top of the dark phoenix.

Daniel: "SNAKE!"

Snake: "Good to see you too!"

Snake fires a Stinger Missile at Daniel. Daniel goes back into the dark phoenix. The missile hits the side of the dark phoenix.

Daniel: "HEY THAT STINGS!"

Zuo Ci: "Then you will not mind if I bless it with magical powers, Zhuge Liang help me out!"

Zuo Ci and Zhuge Liang concentrate magical energy into the Stinger Launcher.

Snake: "Wow, awesome this rocks!"

Daniel: "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Snake fires a missile at the dark phoenix.

Snake: "Direct hit!"

Daniel: "DAMN! IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN THAT!"

Snake fires another missile. Daniel quickly flies to the other side.

Daniel: "HA…"

The missile hits into the wing of the dark phoenix. Snake fires another missile and Daniel flies in circles around the crane. Snake waits for the right moment.

Snake: "Gotcha!"

Zhuge Liang: "No don't!"

The dark phoenix gets right above the crane. Snake fires another missile at the dark phoenix. Daniel comes out through the bottom of the dark phoenix and lands on top of the crane. The two missiles hit the dark phoenix and it starts to go down. Daniel teleports over to Snake and punches him hard in the gut and then punches him hard in the face. Snake lets go of the Stinger Launcher. Daniel quickly grabs the launcher and kicks Snake off the crane.

Snake: "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Zhuge Liang: "Snake… SNAKE!"

Daniel fires a missile at Snake. Then he points the launcher at the crane's wing and fires a missile. He does the same to the other wing.

Zuo Ci: "Oh no, we are going down!"

Daniel throws the launcher away.

Daniel: "WE SETTLE THIS ON THE GROUND!"

Zhuge Liang gets into a battle stance.

Daniel: "ALRIGHT A LITTLE EXERCISE WOULD NOT HURT!"

Zhuge Liang fires a blast at Daniel, but Daniel disappears and reappears in front of Zhuge Liang.

Daniel: "CHECKMATE!"

Daniel punches Zhuge Liang in the gut, then raises him into the air with his powers and slams him into the crane. Zhuge Liang goes through the top of the crane and falls inside of it. Daniel jumps inside.

Daniel: "HELLO!"

Everyone stands up and gets into a battle stance except for Zuo Ci.

Daniel: "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU ALL HAVE!"

Yue Ying throws her war hammer at Daniel, while Jiang Wei jumps at him with an aerial attack. Daniel draws his sword and quickly knocks the war hammer aside. Jiang Wei actually got to hit Daniel.

Jiang Wei: "HA!"

Daniel shoots a blast through Jiang Wei, and then he picks up the war hammer with his powers and throws it back to Yue Ying. She smirks like she will just catch it, but it starts to spin faster and faster. She gets cut in half. Her top half falls back, while the bottom half falls forward and then the war hammer fall down and goes through her skull. Daniel pulls Jiang Wei's spear out of him and throws Jiang Wei's body on top of Yue Ying's body.

Daniel: "I GOT MORE OUT OF GAN NING AND TASHI CI! OF COURSE THEY FOUGHT TOGETHER, BUT THAT DOES NOT REALLY MATTER!"

Daniel absorbs their weapon into his sword and the spikes in his back start to go down as well as his wings and he gets a long flowing black cape instead.

Zuo Ci: "WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!"

The other warriors are in their fighting stances. Christy gives Daniel a look. Daniel turns around and jumps back to the top of the crane. He then teleports to the front of it and starts putting force to slow it down, he quickly fires a blast at the ground. The blast sends a shock all around destroying all buildings nearby and flatting everything around. The blast also helped him slow down the crane. There was still a rough landing, but everyone came out of it okay. Daniel grabs his head again.

Daniel: "AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone quickly stumbles out of the crane, then the crane falls apart and Zuo Ci floats down to the ground.

Zuo Ci: "Everyone quickly go to EWI building that way."

Zuo Ci points to his left at a really tall building.

Zhou Yu picks up Zhuge Liang.

Zhou Yu: "What about you?"

Zuo Ci: "Don't worry, I have back up."

Daniel: "HA IF YOU CALL SNAKE A BACK UP, THEN YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GO BACK AND GET HIM!"

Zuo Ci: "Snake is just fine, but I was actually talking about Lu Bu!"

Daniel laughed. Suddenly someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around.

Daniel: "WELL THIS WAS EARLY!"

Lu Bu punches Daniel in the face. Daniel is sent flying back and starts tumbling on the ground and lands into a building.

Nick: "DAMN!"

Christy: "DANIEL!"

The building starts to fall down, then suddenly a dark blast destroys it and Daniel is standing there.

Daniel: "GOOD ONE!"

Zuo Ci: "Quickly you four run off! You will have extra help once you get there!"

Zhou Yu: "We will get there! Good luck!"

Our warriors quickly start running to the EWI building. Christy stops and looks at Daniel. Then she turns around and starts running to catch up.

Lu Bu: "You are going down!"

Daniel: "WOW! YOU ACTUALLY COMPLETED A SENTENCE WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING STUPID!"

Lu Bu: "Shut up you coward and fight me! For I, the great Lu Bu will defeat you!"

Daniel: "VERY WELL!"

Daniel disappears and reappears in front of him.

Daniel: "PAY BACK FOR THE CHEAP SHOT!"

Daniel punches him in the face. Lu Bu flies back but Zuo Ci quickly chanted a spell and somehow Lu Bu was saved before he landed into a building.

Daniel: "STILL GOT YOU BACK!"

Zuo Ci chants another spell and it forces Daniel to the ground.

Zuo Ci: "Do not bother moving. As long as I can keep concentration, you will not be able to get out of it."

Lu Bu walks up to Daniel and starts stomping his foot into his stomach. The armor starts getting a big dent in that area.

Daniel: "I HAVE ALL DAY!"

Lu Bu: "So do I!"

Lu Bu continues to stomp on Daniel's stomach. Finally the armor breaks.

Daniel: "NO!"

Lu Bu: "Not so brave now are you!"

Lu Bu pulls out his halberd and puts it right near the hole.

Zuo Ci: "We should wait to see if he can be turned back!"

Lu Bu: "I am not going to allow him to live!"

Zuo Ci: "You will wait!"

Lu Bu: "NEVER!"

Lu Bu pulls up on his halberd and then begins to strike down. Suddenly he got ran into and knocked away from Daniel. Zuo Ci quickly ducked and moved out of the way.

Zuo Ci: "Xiahou Dun and Xu Huang!"

Daniel gets back up.

Xiahou Dun: "Lord Cao Cao told us to come and aid you!"

Daniel: "WELL THANKS!"

Daniel thrust his sword through Xiahou Dun's back.

Daniel: "THANKS FOR COMING HERE TO HEAL ME AND MAKE ME MORE POWERFUL!"

Xu Huang: "YOU TRAITOR!"

Daniel disappears and reappears behind Xu Huang and chops off his head.

Daniel: "AND THAT WAS FOR THE CHEAP SHOT YOU GAVE ME ON THE BEACH! NOW TIME FOR SOME NEW POWERS!"

Zuo Ci quickly chants his spell again, but Daniel already absorbs the weapons into his sword. His armor heals and the armor around his face goes away, his hair grows longer and is still spiked as like he could kill someone with it. His cape grows longer and Daniel shows off his new fangs.

Daniel: "I LOVE IT!"

Zuo Ci tries with his spell again, but nothing happens.

Daniel: "Enough spells, let me show you what my cape can do!"

Zuo Ci: "I know what the cape does!"

Daniel: "Good!"

The cape goes all around Daniel and gives him a new type of black shiny armor. Lu Bu rushes to him and punches him in the stomach, but Daniel felt nothing. Lu Bu's hand starts to bleed.

Lu Bu: "You bastard!"

The armor grabs Lu Bu's hand and starts up like a blender. Slowly cutting up his hand, Lu Bu tries to escape but other parts of the armor latched onto his legs and his other arm. Then the armor continues cutting up his arm, then his legs and his other arm. Lu Bu is then left with no arms or legs. Daniel releases his and then makes his armor turn back into a cape. He turns around.

Daniel: "You like my hair?"

Daniel falls back some, but his long spiked hair keeps him up. When Daniel stands back up Lu Bu gets stuck in his hair.

Daniel: "I hope this comes out of my hair!"

Zuo Ci fires a blast at Daniel, but it gets absorbed. Daniel teleports behind him and thrust his hand through his chest. He rips out Zuo Ci's heart.

Daniel: "That was not nice… Oh hey teleporting got Lu Bu out of my hair… literally!"

Daniel laughs. He then absorbs their weapons into his sword. His armor fully goes away and he gets some kind of dark outfit like Dracula, his fangs grow a little longer, his skin is really pale and his blood veins can be seen, and the dark aura around him burns the ground.

Daniel: "Could I get any better? Well, time to catch up!"

Daniel leans forward a little and his cape begins to make a motorcycle, then the cape makes a protective shield around him.

Daniel: "Now how do you drive this thing?"

Daniel takes off to EWI. The motorcycle creates a spiked trail. Meanwhile our warriors are still running towards EWI.

Nick: "AH, ZOMBIES!"

Zhou Yu: "Good choice of words!"

Christy: "More running, less talking!"

The zombie people start coming out of nowhere and chasing down our warriors. Christy turns back and sees a motorcycle coming at them. The motorcycle suddenly jumps up and flies over our warriors. The motorcycle turns into demonic wings and Daniel flies the rest of the way to EWI.

Daniel: "Better hurry!"

Daniel speeds up and crashes through the front of EWI. The zombie people surround our warriors. Zhou Yu puts Zhuge Liang down, and then he draws his sword. Christy pulls out her fans.

Zhou Yu: "We come this far and we cannot stop now!"

Familiar Voice: "You never give up bro!"

Zhou Yu: "Sun Ce!"

Suddenly zombie bodies are flying all around the place from behind our warriors. Sun Ce finally breaks through to Zhou Yu; behind him are Sun Quan and Sun Xiang Zhang.

Sun Ce: "Zuo Ci told us to come help you a few days back, so we traveled here. Had to pick up Lu Bu along the way, but that did no good."

Sun Quan: "Lu Bu was killed as well as Zuo Ci by Daniel!"

Zhou Yu: "Yeah they turned him evil!"

The entire Sun Family has their mouths hanging open.

Sun Xiang: "Explains a lot!"

Christy: "Again less talking and more fighting!"

Everyone gets into a battle stance. Meanwhile in room inside EWI, Xiao Qiao slowly wakes up.

Xiao Qiao: "Remind me to never sleep that long ever again!"

She walks over to the window and looks out of it and sees Zhou Yu.

Xiao Qiao: "ZHOU YU!"

Suddenly a fan from Christy's hand flies out straight towards the building right towards Xiao Qiao. The windows shatter and Xiao Qiao grabs the fan and smiles. Zhou Yu smiles!

Zhou Yu: "XIAO QIAO!"

Xiao Qiao: "I'M COMING!"

Xiao Qiao turns around and walks toward the door. She notices the black book Guo Jia had.

Xiao Qiao: "I will take this!"

Xiao Qiao starts running towards the window. Christy suddenly gasps.

Christy: "She's going to jump!"

Zhou Yu: "IS SHE CRAZY!"

Sun Xiang Zhang, Sun Quan, and Sun Ce begin to rush forward and start plowing through the crowd of zombie people. Zhou Yu follows behind them. Xiao Qiao jumps out of the room. Daniel looks up.

Daniel: "SHIT!"

Daniel uses his powers and knocks over the zombie people to the spot where Zhou Yu is.

Sun Ce: "Whoa! Did not expect that, did you?"

Sun Quan: "Not really!"

Sun Xiang Zhang: "Ouch!"

Zhou Yu jumps over them and runs towards Xiao Qiao.

Sun Ce: "GET HER BRO!"

Xiao Qiao: "I should have thought before I jumped!"

Zhou Yu: "She should have thought before she jumped, but this is Xiao Qiao!"

Everyone crosses their fingers. Daniel watches as Xiao Qiao falls, then he remembers what he promised to do long ago. Daniel jumps in the air and catches Xiao Qiao. Zhou Yu stops in his tracks and falls to his knees.

Zhou Yu: "NOOOOO!"

Daniel lands in front of Zhou Yu and puts Xiao Qiao into his arms.

Daniel: "Here she is as promised."

Xiao Qiao: "Hehehe!"

Zhou Yu: "Don't ever do that again!"

Zhou Yu begins to cry a little.

Xiao Qiao: "I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry!"

Zhou Yu: "Glad to have you back safely in my arms Xiao Qiao! I love you!"

Xiao Qiao: "I know you do!"

Zhou Yu gives her a look.

Xiao Qiao: "I love you too!"

The rest of our warriors run up to Zhou Yu. Nick drags Zhuge Liang over.

Nick: "Man he is heavy!"

Zhuge Liang coughs.

Zhuge Liang: "I resent that…"

Everyone laughs a little. Christy walks up to Daniel and touches his face.

Christy: "I knew you would snap out of it!"

Daniel suddenly grabs his head and pushes her back.

Daniel: "YOU WILL NEVER BREAK THROUGH AGAIN! I CONTROL THIS BODY! IT WILL BE USED FOR MY AMBITIONS!"

Zhuge Liang: "We have to get the evil out of him in order for him to turn back to the side of good."

Christy: "Sorry Xiao Qiao, but I am going to have to have that fan back!"

Xiao Qiao: "Sure! I see you also have my sister's fan as well."

Everyone blinks and looks at the other fan and notice that they are both different colors. Daniel's cape suddenly gives him armor and merges his sword into his body. Then a blade appears in both hands. One a blade glowing gold and the other blade glowing black.

Daniel: "SHE CAN HAVE ALL THE POWER SHE WANTS, BUT IT WILL DO HER NO GOOD!"

Christy grabs the other fan and as Daniel goes to strike at her, she blocks with both fans.

Christy: "I DON'T WANT POWER! I WANT YOU!"

Zhou Yu: "Xiao Qiao, I need to help!"

Xiao Qiao: "I know, I will still be here when you are done!"

Zhou Yu gives her a gentle kiss on the lips and then helps her stand up.

Xiao Qiao: "Good luck!"

Zhou Yu draws his sword and gets beside Christy and helps her push back Daniel. Our other warriors one by one start joining in by pushing Daniel back.

Daniel: "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Nick clenches his fist and begins to go help. As he walks a short sword appears in one hand and a staff appears in his other hand. He starts helping push back Daniel.

Daniel: "YOU HAVE TWO POWERS AS WELL?"

They actually push Daniel back, but he stops himself before he flies too far back.

Daniel: "THE SWORD OF HEAVEN AND HELL! STOP BY ALL OF YOU!"

Nick: "I expected to be Pang Tong, but having Lu Xun's power was surprising."

Zhou Yu: "It was not about power that helped us push him back… it was something greater!"

Christy: "Yes it was something greater and we will get you back Daniel!"

Daniel: "THIS ENDS HERE!"

Daniel gets into his battle stance. Our warriors get into their battle stances. Xiao Qiao sits down and opens up the dark book. Suddenly a book of light appears next to her.

Xiao Qiao: "Hmm I wonder if there is something interesting in these books, only one way to find out!"

She puts the two books beside each other and flips through the pages. Our warriors are staring at Daniel and Daniel stares at them, waiting to see who will make the first move.

To be continued…

Will they be able to get Daniel back or will they have to kill him? And what about Xiao Qiao and the two books? Find out next time.

B/C: We got a bid of 5 bucks! Man we are going to keep the thing.

Zhou Yu: Snake did give it to us!

Snake: And he kills me off quick too. What was with that?

B/C: You know I have nothing against you Snake!

Snake: True, you talk about me all the time and try to be like me.

Zhou Yu: Weird he also tries to be like me! He must have both our powers!

Snake: I can't have another me walking around the face of the earth.

Zhou Yu: I'm with you!

B/C: Hey why did you guys turn against me?

Snake: Get him!

They start chasing Blade.

B/C: Well this is just great! I have to be going now! I hope everyone reads, reviews, and enjoys! Till next time…


	11. Era of Darkness Part Two

B/C: ARGH! Guild Wars does not want to work for some stupid reason.

Zhou Yu: I agree that it is stupid.

Snake: That is what you deserve.

B/C: AHH! Your still here… Why?

Snake: You know why.

B/C: This is true.

Christy walks in.

Christy: Snake is here!

Christy hugs Snake while Blade is mad.

B/C: Must remember to kill Snake.

Snake: Damn it! What did I do?

B/C: You took Christy from me. Now you will die.

Blade starts fighting Snake and Zhou Yu sighs.

Zhou Yu: Well why they fight, I can start the story. So here is the new chapter.

Chapter 9: Era of Darkness – Part 2

Daniel: "I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

Our warriors brace themselves. Daniel disappears.

Zhuge Liang: "Why would he do that?"

Zhou Yu: "He is toying with us now."

Everyone looks around. Daniel appears behind Sun Ce. He wraps his cape around Sun Ce and possessed Sun Ce.

Sun Ce: "I see him over there in the alley."

Zhou Yu quickly runs by Sun Ce's side and looks down the alley.

Zhou Yu: "Sun Ce are you sure you saw Daniel?"

Sun Ce: "NO!"

Sun Ce punches Zhou Yu in the face. Zhou Yu fell over.

Sun Xiang Shang: "Sun Ce!"

Sun Quan: "Are you crazy?"

Suddenly a dark shadow traveled from Sun Ce's body to Zhou Yu's body. Daniel started talking to Zhou Yu in his mind.

Daniel: "YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND HAS BETRAYED YOU AND MADE YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

Zhou Yu gets up and pushes Sun Ce.

Zhou Yu: "What's your problem?"

Sun Ce: "What do you mean bro?"

Zhou Yu: "You just punched me!"

Sun Ce: "No I didn't!"

Sun Quan: "We all saw you punch him Sun Ce!"

Sun Ce: "But I couldn't have and I would never attack Zhou Yu!"

Daniel talks in Zhou Yu's mind again.

Daniel: "THAT IS A LIE! HE ATTACKED YOU IN THE PAST!"

Zhou Yu goes to punch Sun Ce but stops.

Zhou Yu: "He is in me!"

The dark shadow came out of Zhou Yu and then Daniel reappeared.

Daniel: "THAT WAS JUST THE BEGINNING! WAIT TILL YOU SEE MY NEXT TRICK!"

Daniel snapped his finger and Sun Ce fell to his knees.

Sun Ce: "AHH, THIS PAIN!"

Daniel: "JUST LET THE DARKNESS TAKE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!"

Suddenly Sun Quan and Sun Xiang Shang fall to their knees. The entire Sun Family start to slowly stand up. Their eyes are red, skin is pale, armor is dark black, and a dark aura surrounds them.

Daniel: "NOW WE HAVE AN EVEN FIGHTING FORCE!"

Sun Ce walks in front of Zhou Yu. Sun Quan walks in front of Nick. Sun Xiang Shang walks in front of Zhuge Liang. Daniel walks in front of Christy.

Daniel: "ROUND ONE!"

Daniel starts to attack Christy and she starts blocking and dodging each blow. Sun Ce punches Zhou Yu in the gut, but Zhou Yu suddenly fires a blast at Sun Ce and knocks him back. Sun Xiang Shang cartwheels toward Zhuge Liang, but he jumps into the air and fires a beam at her. Before the smoke clears she launches toward him and cuts his arm. Sun Quan rushed towards Nick. Nick ran away and Sun Quan had to chase Nick down.

Nick: "I don't want to be somebody's bitch!"

Daniel starts chuckling.

Daniel: "AHH I MISS COUNTER STRIKE!"

Christy threw Daniel off balance and kicked him in the gut. As he took some steps back she started slapping him in the face with her fans. Nick suddenly stopped, turned around, and rode on his staff. He ran into Sun Quan and sent him flying. Sun Ce gets up, but Sun Quan flies into Sun Ce knocking him back down. Zhou Yu nods his head into the direction of where Zhuge Liang is. He raises his hand and Nick joins in with him. Zhou Yu and Nick fire a blast at Sun Xiang Shang before she attacks Zhuge Liang again. She was sent flying into a building. Zhuge Liang fired another laser directly at her. The building began to collapse. Daniel gets tired of Christy and pushes her back with his powers.

Daniel: "YOU THINK THAT HURT ME?"

Zhou Yu: "If that didn't this will!"

All our warriors fire a blast at Daniel. The blasts go straight through Daniel.

Daniel: "AHHHHHHH!"

The holes in his chest start to heal. His cape disappears and his hair turns blonde. Sun Ce and Sun Quan stand up. Sun Xiang Shang jumped out of the rubble and landed next to her brothers.

Daniel: "IT will TAKE more THAN that TO defeat ME! KILL THEM!"

Our warriors look over at the Sun Family. They didn't make a move.

Daniel: "I SAID TO KILL…"

Sun Ce rushes towards Daniel and punches him in the gut. Sun Xiang Shang cuts his throat, and Sun Quan thrust his sword threw Daniel's chest. Christy bit her lip.

Daniel: "FOOLS!"

Daniel stomps on the ground and sends everyone flying back. He begins to heal again. This time his skin turns back to normal and his dark aura vanishes.

Zhuge Liang: "He is weakening! Try not to actually kill him; we can turn him back to the side of good soon!"

Zhou Yu walks up to Daniel.

Zhou Yu: "Forgive me!"

Zhou Yu fires a blast at Daniel. The blast knocked him down to his knees and his eyes turned back to normal. Xiao Qiao tugs on Zhou Yu's shirt.

Zhou Yu: "It is okay now Xiao Qiao."

Xiao Qiao combines half a page from the black book and another half from the golden book.

Xiao Qiao: "It only got worse."

Daniel's eyes became black. He slowly stood up.

Daniel: "You thought you could win… YOU CAN NEVER HOPE TO DEFEAT THE DARKNESS!"

Suddenly Daniel created a dark mist. Our warriors could not even see their own hands. Xiao Qiao suddenly began chanting. The golden book emitted a light around our warriors.

Xiao Qiao: "Good thing I studied these books carefully!"

Sun Ce: "Can they tell you how to defeat Daniel?"

Xiao Qiao: "Yes, but in order for that to work the sun must not be covered in darkness."

Sun Ce: "We're screwed!"

Daniel: "INDEED!"

Our warriors look up and gasp. Daniel is now a sixty foot tall dark monster. The dark mist was his aura that is reaching out all across the world to cover it in complete darkness. His flesh is clear; his muscles are black and constantly bulging, fire courses through his veins.

Daniel: "I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW LOOK, I HAVE BEEN DIEING TO BECOME THIS FORM AND THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT'S HAPPENINING! I AM DIEING!"

Christy: "NOOOOOOO!"

Christy rushes towards Daniel. Daniel sends out a shockwave and knocks everyone away.

Daniel: "LIKE THAT, THERE IS MORE!"

Before our warriors even get back up another shockwave comes and knocks them back even further. Everyone is trying to get back up and yet another shockwave comes and knocks them even further away.

Daniel: "I THINK ONE MORE SHOULD DO TILL THE ENERGY AROUND YOUR BODIES FADES AND THE DARKNESS CONSUMES YOUR SOULS!"

Christy gets up.

Christy: "THAT'S IT!"

All of the sudden the darkness that consumed the sun faded and the light poured out.

Daniel: "AHHH! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Xiao Qiao runs up to Christy.

Xiao Qiao: "These fans were crafted by the gods and they were crafted for this very purpose!"

Christy: "What are you talking about?"

Xiao Qiao: "Combine the two fans to create a bow! A bow with the power to destroy all the darkness inside of a person."

Christy closes the two fans and combines them. A bright light was emitted from both fans and they together made a bow.

Xiao Qiao: "The Bow of the Heavens, all thanks to me reading from these books!"

Daniel shot a blast at Christy.

Daniel: "TIME TO DIE! YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY AMBITIONS!"

Christy: "No, your ambitions have died and Daniel will live!"

Christy pulls back on the bow and an arrow of light appears and starts to grow strong.

Christy: "I love you!"

Christy releases the arrow. The arrow flies through the air towards the blast. Once the arrow made contact the arrow became a blast of light and neutralized the dark blast. The light blast continued towards Daniel.

Daniel: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The blast turns Daniel back to his normal size.

Daniel: "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT OVER! IT WILL NEVER END! AHHHHHHH!"

The light completely surrounded Daniel. Christy locked her eyes onto that spot as well as our other warriors. The blast pushed towards the EWI building. Cao Cao, Siyi Ma, and Guo Jia were all witnessing what was going on outside.

Guo Jia: "I cannot believe he was defeated!"

Siyi Ma: "Should worry about us now because that blast is heading this way.

The blasted suddenly stops near the window.

Daniel: "YOU WILL BE NEEDING THESE!"

Cao Cao's armor and sword fly out of the blast and into the room. The blast then heads up. Once it passes the top of the building it shoots off into space, but Daniel was left from where before the blast took off. He began to fall down to the ground.

Christy: "Oh no!"

Nick: "You have to be kidding me!"

Daniel's body starts falling down faster and faster. Falling straight towards Christy, she goes into shock.

Christy: "What do I do?"

Zhuge Liang: "Catch him!"

Everyone runs around trying to pin-point where Daniel will land. Sun Ce ran into Sun Quan. Everyone else was confused except for Christy. She held out her arms.

Christy: "Come back to me!"

Daniel began getting closer and closer. Suddenly she was forced back by some unknown force.

Christy: "NOOOO!"

Everyone closed their eyes before he hit the ground. Suddenly the area began to shake and when it was all over dust covered the area. Christy fell to her knees.

Christy: "I was standing right there. Why couldn't I save him?"

Everyone else opened up their eyes and saw a figure standing in the dust.

Christy: "I'm sorry! I failed you Daniel!"

The figure walks towards Christy.

Christy: "If only I could have done something more!"

The dust clears and the figure is kneeling in front of Christy.

Daniel: "You did what you could sweetie, you cannot be too hard on yourself!"

Christy looked up.

Daniel: "Hey!"

Christy burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Daniel.

Daniel: "Sorry I had to force you back, because if you just stood there my body would have just knocked you down and killed you. Plus had to make you all pay for roughing me up so much!"

Christy hits Daniel in the chest.

Christy: "That scared me a lot. Never do that again!"

Nick: "Yes, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Daniel: "Okay!"

Daniel stands up and helps Christy up too. He kisses her.

Daniel: "Thanks for not giving up on me!"

Christy: "I never will give up on you!"

Daniel: "That is why I love you so much!"

Our other warriors start coughing.

Zhou Yu: "Get a room!"

Daniel: "I heard that!"

Everyone laughs.

Daniel: "Well now that we are all back together. We can finally finish this."

Zhou Yu: "That's okay! You made your promise to me about getting Xiao Qiao back. Leave the rest to me!"

Daniel: "Funny you should say that, because I am you so that means it is up to me too!"

Zhou Yu: "I figured you would say something like that."

Daniel: "Then come on, let's finish this!"

Our warriors cheer and begin to march towards EWI. Cao Cao looks down upon them. Daniel and Zhou Yu look up at Cao Cao. Suddenly Christy's cell phone goes off.

Christy: "Hello! SNAKE!"

Daniel: "Where?"

Christy: "No on the phone, he wants to talk to you!"

Daniel: "Hello?"

Snake: "Hey Daniel, glad to hear that you're back on the right side!"

Daniel: "Good to be back!"

Snake: "You owe it to me for returning the sun back to the way it was."

Daniel: "That was you?"

Snake: "Yeap, I had a parachute with me and I am lucky that I had it on me before you threw me off. After that I was given the order to return the sun to normal. It wasn't easy, but in this line of work it never is."

Daniel: "Well I appreciate everything you have done Snake!"

Snake: "Your welcome… oh, one more thing."

Daniel: "Yeah Snake!"

Snake: "You owe me a battle."

Daniel: "Sure thing!"

Snake: "I look forward to it, but you have something to finish. Whenever you are ready to battle, just call me."

Daniel: "I certainly will and thanks again."

Snake: "No problem. Goodbye."

Daniel: "Farewell!"

Daniel hung up the cell phone and began telling our other warriors what he and Snake talked about. They continued to EWI where Cao Cao was waiting for them.

Will our warriors defeat Cao Cao? Find out next time.

The End

B/C: Another good story for the books.

Snake pushes Blade aside.

Snake: It is good to remember what has happened. Memories are what keep us going. Someone else cannot take those memories from you. They are just there and that is all."

Blade knocks Snake away.

B/C: Very poetic! Anyway I hope every one will read, review, and enjoy the new chapter. Till next time…


	12. An End to the Chaos

B/C: I know it has been a while, but this technical college stuff is really dumb. I also had to ride out hurricane Rita.

Zhou Yu: I thought we had to leave if a hurricane is coming.

B/C: I thought the same thing too, but things changed. However, next time though we will be on the move away from the hurricane.

Zhou Yu: That is good.

B/C: I also have been catching up on some game time on Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and I played some Darkwatch. Those are some good games. I have not played much of Guild Wars lately, because I need a video card. So if anyone is trying to get in touch with me in the game then I apologize. Now I got all of that covered it is story time. Keep in mind this is the season finale of the story. At the end of the story I will talk about my next project. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 10: An End to the Chaos

Our warriors walk into the building.

Daniel: "The place is empty, evil is gone forever, time to vacation!"

Christy hits Daniel in the end.

Christy: "Try that again!"

Daniel: "Alright we have to split up."

Before Daniel goes on an elevator door opens and Guo Jia steps out.

Guo Jia: "Here is how this will be done!"

Guo Jia uses some type of magic to pull Daniel, Christy, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, and Nick into the elevator.

Guo Jia: "Going up!"

The doors close and the elevator goes up.

Guo Jia: "They will entertain Cao Cao."

He glances at Zhuge Liang.

Guo Jia: "Lord Sima Yi will deal with you on the rooftop."

Another elevator door opens and Zhuge Liang is pulled into the elevator by Guo Jia's magic.

Guo Jia: "That leaves you three for me to deal with."

Sun Ce: "Fine by me!"

Sun Shang Xiang: "Speak for yourself!"

Sun Quan sighs.

Guo Jia thrust one hand forward.

Guo Jia: "DEATH NEBULA!"

The floor around the Sun Family became dark. They slowly began to sink inside. Sun Ce tried to pull himself out, but was pulled in even further.

Guo Jia: "Impressive that you are still able to move, but soon you will not be able to move at all."

The attack pulled them all in and started to slowly close.

Guo Jia: "Well that was easy!"

Meanwhile on the rooftop, Siyi Ma keeps an eye on the elevator doors.

Siyi Ma: "Come on already!"

The doors begin to open.

Siyi Ma: "Ah, finally! We get to see once again who the… wait a minute!"

Siyi Ma looks into the elevator and no one is there. He walks up to the elevator and looks inside.

Siyi Ma: "He was supposed to be in this elevator! I am sure of it!"

Zhuge Liang: "Yes you are right, I was in there."

Siyi Ma turns around and Zhuge Liang fires a blast right into Siya Ma's chest. Siyi Ma was sent into the elevator and the doors on the elevator began to close.

Zhuge Liang: "Going down!"

Zhuge Liang turns around and begins to walk away from the elevator. Suddenly the elevator doors get blasted open.

Sima Yi: "Why you talent less old fool!

Zhuge Liang: "Glad to see your back Sima Yi, I knew playing around with a simple minded strategist such as yourself would make you turn into the person you really were."

Sima Yi: "I will show you simple minded!"

Sima Yi fires a blast at Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang deflects it.

Zhuge Liang: "You sure did show me."

Sima Yi smirks and the blast quickly turns back around and hits Zhuge Liang on the right shoulder.

Zhuge Liang: "Fighting dirty I see!"

Sima Yi: "I am on the side of evil, of course we fight dirty you fool."

He fires another blast at Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang rolls off to the side and fires a blast at the other blast.

Sima Yi: "Good work! NOW DODGE THESE!"

Sima Yi creates energy balls the size of basketballs. The energy balls suddenly started shooting blast at Zhuge Liang.

Zhuge Liang: "You have gone too far!"

Zhuge Liang dodges each blast. The energy balls start moving around and firing in different areas. Zhuge Liang still tries to dodge but starts to tire out a little. Then a blast hit him in his knee. He fought off the pain, but then another blast hit his chest. One blast after another kept hitting Zhuge Liang.

Sima Yi: "Looks like I finally win!"

Suddenly the energy balls start to disappear.

Sima Yi: "WHAT? NO! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!"

A strange ghostly figure appears beside Zhuge Liang.

Zuo Ci: "You will never win! Evil shall never win!"

The spirit of Zuo Ci enters Zhuge Liang. Zhuge Liang starts to heal slowly.

Zhuge Liang: "Time to end this."

Zhuge Liang throws a small artifact at Sima Yi. It hits him right in the head.

Zhuge Liang: "My Ying/Yang artifact allows me to paralyze one enemy. This next artifact from Zuo Ci will take your soul."

Sima Yi tries to move, but he cannot move. Zhuge Liang pulls out a small paper crane.

Sima Yi: "That is supposed to take my soul! HA! You fool!"

Zhuge Liang blows on the paper crane and sends it flying towards Sima Yi.

Sima Yi: "You have got to be kidding me! There is no such power!"

Zhuge Liang: "There is such a power. Zuo Ci learned it and now I know it with his spirit in my body."

Sima Yi: "What a joke!"

The paper crane flies slowly towards Sima Yi. It begins to glow a golden glow and speeds up.

Sima Yi: "NO!"

The paper crane flies straight through his body. The Ying/Yang artifact breaks and Sima Yi's body hits the ground. The paper crane turns into a real crane and flies towards the sun.

Zhuge Liang: "Thank you for the help Zuo Ci! I hope I will be able to learn more from you in our time."

He walks towards the stairs and starts going down. Meanwhile on the first floor…

Guo Jia: "Just one more minute and the vortex will close forever!"

A red glow came from inside of the vortex. It began to open back up. The Sun Family rinsed from the dark vortex.

Guo Jia: "This cannot be happening!"

Sun Family: "IT IS!"

Sun Xiang Shang: "Tiger's Fury!"

Sun Xiang Shang begins to spin around and around so fast that she becomes a tornado. Guo Jia gets pulled inside. Once inside her attack spins him all around while she constantly attacks him.

Sun Quan: "Tiger's Claw!"

Sun Quan charges at Guo Jia and strikes at him many times and then he jumps back. His sword catches on fire, and then he fires a blast from his sword towards Guo Jia. Sun Xiang Shang fires a blast as well. Sun Ce charges up and gets behind both blasts.

Sun Ce: "Tiger's Rampage!"

Sun Ce's tonfas catch on fire. He then merges his fist with the blasts.

Sun Ce: "Time to die!"

Guo Jia: "NOOOOO!"

Sun Ce punches Guo Jia multiple times in the chest. Each punch cracking each bone in his body little by little, then his fist goes into Guo Jia's body. The blast goes off inside his body. Body parts start to fly across the room. Guo Jia's head flies up into the air and starts to fall back down. Sun Ce punched the head with his other fist and blew up the head with the other blast.

Sun Quan: "I wonder why he was all undead like."

Sun Ce: "Well you can't ask that now."

Voice of Sun Jian: "I knew you could do it, you have made me proud!"

Sun Family: "Thanks dad!"

Sun Ce presses the button for the elevator, but it doesn't come.

Sun Ce: "Darn thing is broken and the rest of them are still on the other elevator."

Sun Xiang Shang: "I guess we take the stairs."

The Sun Family start heading up the stairs. Meanwhile on the 66th floor, the elevator doors open. Daniel pokes his head out and then throws Nick out into the hallway.

Daniel: "Okay no traps!"

Nick: "Very funny, especially at a time like this!"

Daniel: "Aw, you know I will repay you for such a heroic deed."

Nick: "Yeah right, like that one time when you…"

Christy: "Even at a time like this you two are calm."

Daniel: "Oh, I have been through worse."

Everyone else: "Yes we know!"

Daniel: "Well let us not keep him waiting."

Our heroes walk up to the main door down the hallway.

Zhou Yu: "Do you think we should knock?"

The doors begin to open slowly.

Daniel: "No I think we will just let our host allow us in."

Our heroes walk inside. They look ahead to see Cao Cao staring out the window.

Cao Cao: "It was quite shocking, being sent through time. I thought I was going to die that night with Xiao Qiao. Things changed, Guo Jia actually living through the accident. Bringing me through the time portal, he restarted everything. All the generals I once had were returned to me… However you can never trust in others to do your own work. It is best to do everything yourself."

Cao Cao turns around slowly.

Cao Cao: "So here we meet again Zhou Yu… face to face, to restore the balance. Let us finish this once and for all."

Daniel: "Then let's do this!"

Zhou Yu extends his arm and stops Daniel.

Zhou Yu: "He will be mine!"

Daniel: "But the promise I made…"

Zhou Yu: "It's okay! I have a plan and you will understand it when the time is right. Just please stay here and watch over Christy and Xiao Qiao."

Daniel: "Alright… good luck!"

Zhou Yu: "Thanks!"

Zhou Yu draws his sword and walks towards Cao Cao. Cao Cao smirks and then teleports behind Zhou Yu and stabs him. Everyone's jaw suddenly dropped.

Xiao Qiao: "ZHOU YU!"

Daniel stops Xiao Qiao.

Daniel: "I could not even keep up with his speed!"

Cao Cao: "I was able to store in power from the darkness and I stored in a lot of energy. You and your friends on the other hand do not have any energy. After fighting against your own friend, it gets really tiring doesn't it?"

Zhou Yu starts to laugh.

Zhou Yu: "That is all very true, but in my journey with Daniel I was able to learn something. Some rare men and women around the world possess our skills. Some of us were able to become the person. Others were killed before they were even able to try and then others do not even exist. Like the person with your powers has been destroyed, but that same person still lives with one more power deep inside of him… and I hope to merge with that!"

Cao Cao: "Ha, your bluffing!"

Daniel fires a blast at Cao Cao, he quickly teleports out of the way. Zhou Yu rolls over to Daniel.

Zhou Yu: "I knew you would understand my plan!"

Daniel: "Of course I would, I am you!"

Zhou Yu extends his right hand to Daniel. Daniel extends his right hand to Zhou Yu. His wound starts to heal up. The two begin to merge.

Cao Cao: "Impossible!"

Light fills the room and blinds everyone.

Daniel: "This time you will not escape."

The light begins to fade and Daniel stands there. He holds his sword up.

Daniel: "The Ancient Sword of Light! I am sure you remember it well."

Cao Cao teleports behind Daniel and shoots a blast at him. He turns around and blocks the blast.

Daniel: "Pitiful!"

Cao Cao stumbles back in awe.

Cao Cao: "The chaos cannot end here… It will last forever…"

Daniel grabs Cao Cao and walks towards the broken window with him.

Daniel: "No the chaos ends now! Go join the evil that was cleansed from my body."

Cao Cao: "Go to Hell!"

Daniel smirks.

Cao Cao: "That won't be happening! See ya!"

Daniel lets go of Cao Cao and punches him in the gut. He begins to soar up high.

Daniel: "Now for the finishing touch."

Daniel begins to charge up all the energy inside of him and Zhou Yu. He fires a huge blast at Cao Cao.

Cao Cao: "Should have killed me when you had the chance!"

Cao Cao begins to fall back down and has his sword ready, and then he noticed the blast.

Cao Cao: "NOOOOO!"

Cao Cao thrust his sword into the blast trying to delay it. He bought a moment's time until his sword broke. The blast then consumed Cao Cao and began to continue its journey to the other evil cleansed from Daniel.

Daniel: "It is finally over!"

Daniel's body begins to light up again. When the light fades Daniel and Zhou Yu stand there by the window watching the blast soar up into space. Suddenly the door bust open.

Sun Ce: "Did we miss anything?"

Zhou Yu: "Yeah you missed Cao Cao."

Sun Ce: "Aww man!"

Zhuge Liang: "That is not important that we did not witness it."

Zhou Yu and Daniel: "That's right!"

Christy walks up to Daniel. Xiao Qiao walks up to Zhou Yu. They wrap their arms around their men.

Daniel: "I guess that's it!"

Zhou Yu: "Yeah, it is time for us to go."

Zhuge Liang: "We must proceed to the roof then."

Our warriors begin to walk up the stairs to the roof. Telling their old war stories and laughing. When they make it to the roof they all start saying their goodbyes.

Zhuge Liang: "Now you three!"

Zhuge Liang points to the Sun Family.

Zhuge Liang: "Only the spirits of the warriors inside of you can go back. Then you will all three be returned back to where you were before the changes occurred."

The Sun Family nods.

Daniel: "What about me?"

Zhuge Liang: "Well as you see Zhou Yu is right here."

Daniel: "Yeah that is true!"

Daniel looks up at the sky. Zhuge Liang opens up a portal.

Daniel: "So much happened."

Zhou Yu: "Yeah."

Daniel extends his right hand to Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu does the same in return. The two shake hands.

Daniel: "Take care of that wife of yours."

Zhou Yu: "And you take care of yours as well."

The two let go of each other's hands and Zhou Yu begins to walk backwards into the portal with Xiao Qiao.

Zhou Yu: "Farewell Lord Daniel!"

Daniel: "Farewell Lord Zhou Yu!"

The two turn and walk through the portal. Zhuge Liang stands beside Daniel.

Zhuge Liang: "Most impressive that a man such as yourself had Zhou Yu's and Cao Cao's spirits."

Zhuge Liang begins to walk to the portal.

Daniel: "What do you mean Cao Cao's spirit? I had…"

Meanwhile up in space. The first blast hits the moon causing a huge crater. A dark figure stands in the middle of the crater. The dark figure notices the second blast.

Dark Figure: "Just as I planned!"

He extends his right hand up and brings the second blast to him. He waves his hand through the energy and pulls Cao Cao out.

Dark Figure: "It's is time… Father!"

To be continued…

B/C: Well another great chapter to be placed in the books of history.

Zhou Yu: Like this story would ever make history.

B/C: Yeah, I wish it could.

Zhou Yu: So what is next?

B/C: The movie of course. Everyone will be anticipating when it will come out. Cause of the writer's block, technical college, and etc. But there should be no worries… I hope.

Zhou Yu: I hope so as well.

B/C: Well everyone that does it for this chapter. Please Read, Review and Enjoy! Till next time…


	13. Final Conflict

Previously on A New Life…

Our warriors had finally defeated Cao Cao and ended evil's reign. Just as everything seemed to look up, something new was learned. The other power inside of Daniel was not Cao Cao… it was his very own son. The end is nearing; will our heroes have the power to take on this final task? Let us find out.

The 2nd Movie - Chapter 11 – Final Conflict

Nick: "Well I am going to go find us a way back home."

Daniel: "Alright Nick, travel safely and let me know something by calling me."

Nick: "Okay, Later Dan!"

Nick starts walking down the stairs. Daniel looks at Zhuge Liang.

Daniel: "Now what do you mean by Cao Cao's spirit? I had Cao Pi's spirit."

Zhuge Liang: "This will be a problem."

Suddenly the portal that Zhuge Liang opened began to reverse. Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao were thrown back out and landed on the ground.

Zhou Yu: "What is the bright idea Zhuge Liang?"

Xiao Qiao: "That made me land on my butt and now it hurts."

Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao get up.

Zhuge Liang: "I did not reverse the portal; it must have been the work of Cao Pi."

Zhou Yu: "Cao Pi?"

Daniel explains the situation to Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao.

Xiao Qiao: "I just want to go home!"

She begins to cry.

Zhou Yu: "Wait a minute, the spirit was forced out of your body and sent into space."

Everyone looks up.

Xiao Qiao: "Nothing can survive up there."

Daniel: "This is a spirit for crying out loud, of course it can survive. We even sent Cao Pi his father. We should just hand over the world while we are at it."

Cao Pi: "That would be too easy you imbeciles."

Cao Pi appears in the sky along with his father's body.

Cao Pi: "Now with my father about to die, I can take away his spirit."

Daniel: "So that is your plan!"

Cao Pi: "This is part of my plan. Zhou Yu made my plan a bit difficult; luckily I was able to take away two other spirits. The spirits of Zhang Liao and Nobunaga, by having Zhang Liao kill Nobunaga I was able to take away his spirit. Not soon after I took Zhang Liao's spirit. Add what I already have to my father's power and I will have power which no one has ever seen. However, I will still need you two."

Points to Daniel and Zhou Yu.

Daniel: "If you want us so badly, then come and get us."

Cao Pi: "Now is not the time, but before I leave."

Cao Pi uses his powers and knocks Daniel and Zhou Yu off of the roof of the building. He then fires a blast at Zhuge Liang and finally he knocks out Xiao Qiao and Christy.

Daniel: "NOOOO!!!"

Zhuge Liang: "How could it end like this?"

Zhuge Liang falls down and dies.

Cao Pi: "See you fools in hell!"

He picks up the women and disappears.

Daniel and Zhou Yu continue to fall.

Zhou Yu: "I cannot believe I was thrown back into this! Any bright ideas before we land on the pavement?"

Daniel: "Not really, we are just falling off from a very tall building. Reminds me of that time I jumped off that aircraft. Only I had a parachute on hand."

Zhou Yu: "Well we need to think of a way to not hit the pavement."

Daniel: "Ever saw Dragonball Z?"

Zhou Yu: "A little when we traveled together, why?"

Daniel: "Fire a blast into the ground. Continue to fire the blast till before we are about to make it to the pavement. Hopefully, that will save us. Ready?"

Zhou Yu: "NO!!!"

Daniel: "Here goes nothing!"

Zhou Yu: "NO!!!"

Daniel fires a blast at the ground below.

Zhou Yu: "Why couldn't we make some other plan?"

Zhou Yu fires a blast at the ground below. As soon as both blast hit the pavement Daniel and Zhou Yu began to fall slowly. They continued firing the blast until they finally reached the pavement.

Daniel: "See how did you like that? Wasted some energy, but at least we are alive."

Zhou Yu: "Falling is not good."

Someone appears at the corner of a nearby alley.

Snake: "Yeah tell me about it, this moron here knocked me off during the battle. I came with a parachute though."

Daniel: "Sorry, I was not myself."

Snake: "Excuses!"

Daniel: "Aw, come on don't be like that!"

Snake: "We have a job to do. Just don't slow me down."

Daniel: "So how is your brother Liquid doing?"

Snake gives Daniel his mean look.

Snake: "..."

Snake walks down the alley and puts two fingers on the back of his neck. Daniel and Zhou Yu follow him.

Snake: "Otacon!"

Otacon: "Yeah Snake?"

Snake: "I need you to open up the door to the lab."

Otacon: "You got it Snake."

Daniel: "This is a dead end Snake."

Suddenly a wall begins to rise at the end of the alley.

Snake: "Dead end huh?"

Snake continues walking. Daniel and Zhou Yu follow behind him. The door closes as soon as they enter.

Otacon: "Lights!"

The lights turn on revealing a huge white room with computers everywhere. Otacon stands in the middle of the room.

Otacon: "If I knew I was going to have guest I would have cleaned up a bit."

Snake: "It would not have done much."

Otacon: "You're always right about that Snake."

Snake: "So what do you know about this new guy?"

Otacon: "From what I what you told me Snake, this is Cao Pi son of Cao Cao."

Daniel and Zhou Yu: "We know!!!"

Otacon: "Okay you also know that he gained his current powers from Nobunaga, Zhang Liao, and now from his own father. He just seems to get his powers from taking them from the host when they become weak from a fight."

Daniel: "Why not just fight us then and why did he take the women?"

Otacon: "Well, what I know from that is he probably did not want them to perform some dance.

Daniel: "A dance?"

Otacon: "You laugh, but the dance Christy performed was like a type of 'exorcism' to release the evil inside of you. It was also supposed to destroy the evil. The dance needed both Qiaos at the same time. Christy was just both Qiaos in one. However, with Xiao Qiao the dance could be performed the right way."

Daniel: "Right… so how do we find Cao Pi now?"

Otacon: "I do not think you are able to get to him. From the read out on the tracking device Snake got on him… he is…"

Daniel: "What he can't be on the moon!"

Otacon: "Actually he is, how did you know?"

Daniel: "I was actually joking…"

Zhou Yu: "Isn't the moon in space?"

Daniel: "Yes, where they have no air!"

Otacon: "Maybe he has a way to be up there without having to breathe."

Daniel: "How would Christy and Xiao Qiao breathe in space?"

Otacon: "He might have thought of a way for that too."

Daniel: "Do you think he was nice enough to extent this gift to Zhou Yu and I?"

Zhou Yu: "I highly doubt it! He wants to see us struggle."

Daniel: "Great… just great!"

Otacon: "You will not have to struggle. That is why I have these."

Otacon presses a button and the wall behind him opens up, revealing two suits.

Zhou Yu: "That looks like armor."

Daniel: "Looks more like cybernetic armor."

Otacon: "How did you know?"

Daniel: "It was another joke."

Otacon: Oh, well you sure are right on the money with those jokes! Well try them on!"

Daniel and Zhou Yu put on the cybernetic suits.

Zhou Yu: "Sure does feel nice."

Daniel: "Look I am a cyber ninja!"

Snake: "Okay you just need to stop joking now."

Daniel: "Sorry!"

Otacon: "Okay here are also the helmets to the suits."

Otacon hands them both helmets.

Otacon: "Now these suits enhance your own skills and speed by 10 times and the helmets will help you breathe in space."

Daniel: "No jet packs?"

Otacon: "I did not have enough time to make them. There is a rocket in the hangar. It will get you to the moon and back. The women might not be able to breathe once you defeat Cao Pi, so I will be sending up two more suits before you guys defeat him."

Daniel: "Sound good to me!"

Zhou Yu: "Same here!"

Otacon: "Alright then, best of luck to you both! Snake if you could take them to the hangar."

Snake: "Yeah, I am on it."

Otacon: "Good luck you two!"

Daniel: "Thanks."

Snake leads them to the hangar.

Daniel: "Nice rocket!"

Zhou Yu: "I do not think I will like this idea of fighting in space."

Daniel: "Do not worry about it. I am sure we will do great and make it back in time before dinner."

Zhou Yu: "Yeah, sure has been a while since I last had a decent meal."

Daniel: "Yeah same here."

Snake: "You two could stop talking about food now. Bet you two never ate a ration."

Daniel: "Yes he is right."

Snake pushes a button and a ladder comes down from the door of the rocket.

Snake: "Good luck!"

Daniel and Zhou Yu: "Thanks!"

They begin climbing the ladder into the rocket. Our two warriors sit down near the controls for the rocket and strap themselves in. The door to the rocket closes and a skylight opens up above the rocket. The countdown begins.

Otacon: "Alright… in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Lift off!"

Fire shoots out of the tail end of the rocket and the rocket begins lifting off into space.

Daniel: "WUUUUUUUUU!!!"

Zhou Yu: "Think I am going to be sick!"

The rocket finally reaches out of orbit and continues towards the moon. Meanwhile, on the moon…

Cao Pi: "Amazing how technology grew so much over the years. Would you not agree Xiao Qiao?"

Cao Pi caresses her face. The two girls are still unconscious.

Cao Pi: "Time for me to prepare a welcoming committee for our guest."

Cao Pi turns and looks at the rocket. He then extends both of his hands in the direction of the rocket and begins firing blast at the rocket.

Zhou Yu: "Those stars sure do look pretty."

Daniel: "Those are not stars!"

The rocket gets hit by a blast and then another, then another blast.

Daniel: "What do we do? We are almost to the moon and the rocket cannot take much more of this."

Daniel thinks for a moment and then grabs Zhou Yu. Cao Pi continues firing blast. Until finally the rocket blows up into many pieces.

Cao Pi: "That was no fun at all. I should have at least let them come and try to defeat me. Oh well."

The two girls wake up. Cao Pi turns around.

Cao Pi: "Ah, you are awake now. To bad you missed me killing the men you love."

Christy: "You lie!"

Cao Pi points to the where the blown up rocket is.

Cao Pi: "Take a look for yourself ladies. They tried to come and save you and I defeated them. Quite a shame that I was not able to fight them."

Christy smiles.

Christy: "What makes you think that you are not going to fight them?"

Cao Pi: "The proof is as you see there. They have been killed by my very own hand."

Suddenly the ground behind Cao Pi explodes.

Cao Pi: "What is this?"

Daniel: "There is always another way out of a rocket. If it was not for these escape pods then we may have well bit the bullet back there."

Cao Pi: "I see, well then let us not waste anymore time. I am sure you gentlemen wish to defeat me."

Daniel: "You got something right for once!"

Cao Pi: "How dare you!!!"

Cao Pi strikes at them from the air. Daniel and Zhou Yu block the blow.

Cao Pi: "You honestly think you have what it takes to fight the darkness."

Cao Pi continues his assault while Daniel and Zhou Yu dodge.

Cao Pi: "What you fail to understand is that everyone has darkness inside of their hearts."

Cao Pi uses his powers to push Zhou Yu. Daniel quickly rushes into Zhou Yu so that the push would not hit them.

Cao Pi: "Even you have the darkness dwelling deep inside. That ensures my victory, because you cannot let go of that darkness no matter how good one may become."

Zhou Yu: "I think I know of one way to defeat him... but it offers for a sacrifice."

Daniel: "What do you mean?"

Zhou Yu looks at Xiao Qiao and smiles warmly.

Xiao Qiao: "NO, ZHOU YU DON'T DO IT!!!

Zhou Yu: "Daniel please take care of Xiao Qiao."

Zhou Yu held his sword high up with both hands. He slowly points the blade downward and then pludges the blade into his chest. Daniel is in shock.

Daniel: "ZHOU YU!!!"

Zhou Yu's body disappears leaving behind his spirit and sword.

Zhou Yu: "Now we shall be one."

Zhou Yu's spirit enters Daniel. Their swords also join as one. Xiao Qiao in an instant also turned into a spirit.

Xiao Qiao: "I think I understand now my love."

Xiao Qiao becomes a spirit and enters Christy.

Cao Pi: "Now you are even more hopeless than you can ever imagine."

Christy breaks through Cao Pi's barrier.

Cao Pi: "WHAT?!?!?!?!"

Daniel: "Two of the same souls... joining together as one."

Cao Pi fires a blast at Daniel, but Daniel deflects it.

Cao Pi: "That is not possible!"

Daniel: "Your reign of chaos ends here!"

Christy walks up next to Daniel.

Christy: "Do I get to help?"

Daniel: "I got it this time."

Cao Pi: "You know once I die the barrier will be lifted and you will both not be able to breath."

Daniel: "That will not be a problem."

Cao Pi continues to fire blast at Daniel, but he deflects the blast. Daniel then fires blast back at Cao Pi, but Cao Pi deflects the blast.

Cao Pi: "Looks like there is only one way to settle this. If our magical powers cannot determine this battle… perhaps our skill with a sword will end this."

Daniel: "Perhaps!"

Cao Pi lunges towards Daniel with his sword drawn. Daniel blocks the blow. Cao Pi continues the assault furiously, but with no effort to strike Daniel with any blow.

Daniel: "I thought you wanted to test our skills with swords? Looks to me your not even trying, maybe you should quit?"

Cao Pi: "Your life ends here you cur!!!"

Cao Pi cuts his right hand with his sword, then begins speaking some unknown language.

Cao Pi: "And from the darkness unleash the dark god!!!"

Cao Pi's body is suddenly surrounded by a dark cocoon.

Daniel: "This is right where I wanted you to get Cao Pi!"

Daniel walks over to Christy and begins to whisper to her.

Christy: "Are you sure?"

Daniel: "Trust me, if this does not work then everyone will die. However I am very certain that this will work."

Christy: "See you in the next life my love."

Daniel: "You too!"

Daniel kisses her softly upon the lips and heads for the dark cocoon.

Cao Pi: "Soon you will see the true power of darkness!"

Daniel: "I hate to break this to you, but there will be no more darkness."

Daniel stabbed his way into the cocoon.

Cao Pi: "It is useless; even if you break through and get in here you still cannot stop me."

Daniel pulls Cao Pi towards him.

Daniel: "That is not the plan… This is!"

Daniel points to Christy.

Cao Pi: "You are both willing to sacrifice your lives to stop me. You two cannot stop a god."

Daniel: "She has before when your spirit was inside of me. Now she will use her life to destroy you."

Daniel puts Cao Pi into a standing pin maneuver.

Daniel: "To make sure you do not get the chance to live again I will be giving up my own life and taking in the blast as well."

Cao Pi: "You will try… AND FAIL!!!"

Daniel: "No… we will win! Ready my love?"

Christy: "Ready!"

Cao Pi: "Do not do this!"

Daniel: "Shut up!"

Christy performs the dance that she did when Daniel had Cao Pi's spirit inside of him. Cao Pi struggles to break free, but barely makes it anywhere. Finally Christy finishes the dance and her body turns into pure energy. The energy then shoots out towards Cao Pi and Daniel.

Cao Pi: "NO!!!"

The blast consumes them both and then there was a huge explosion. The field Cao Pi had around the moon vanished. All that was left were bits of energy that slowly floated down to earth. When the energy touched the ground everything started being restored to its natural state. All the destruction caused throughout the adventure was turned into something beautiful. The White House, China, and even the people met throughout the adventure good and evil were restored. Meanwhile in Otacon's lab.

Snake: "So it is all over now?"

Otacon: "Yes… they gave their lives to save our world… we should be thankful."

Snake: "Maybe in the future we will be able to meet them again."

Otacon: "I hope so. Until then we must continue on with our lives and hope for the best."

Snake: "Yeah… thanks guys… I do not think we would have ever made it out of this in one piece and for once I was not the one doing the work. Thanks again."

The world was back to the way it was and only a few people knew exactly who to thank for this. Their names would be told down to the children of the many friends they made along their journey. Thus this was the tale of four heroes. Christy, Daniel, Xiao Qiao, and Zhou Yu and now they rest in the heavens till the world needs them again.

The End!

B/C: Sorry it took so long for this update. Had family problems, mental blocks, girlfriend issues, and the list goes on. It is no excuse, but I hope everyone could forgive me. I might continue writing or I might just take a break for a while. I have too many stories in my mind, but I just do not have the will anymore to write I guess. I apologize again to all my readers for this and I hope you all can support this decision. Thank you all. You guys have been my biggest help. Until next time and take care everyone.


End file.
